


Call Me By My Name

by lishesque



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Beach Holidays, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lishesque/pseuds/lishesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant decides that the best way to get to know Kara better is to take her on a holiday. Despite the enforced close quarters, Kara is determined not to let Cat discover her true identity. </p><p>Takes place shortly after Episode 9 "Blood Bonds".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Называй меня по имени](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396970) by [Flavie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavie/pseuds/Flavie)



> Thanks to my super awesome editor kara-lesbihonest (mxfivespot).

“I’m not wrong,” Cat Grant declared, glaring at the man before her.

Max Friedlich, her veteran therapist of some ten years, raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t say you were.”

“But I had to tell _her_ I was wrong.”

“Ahh, _her_ ,” he echoed, waiting.

“I’ve only admitted to being wrong twice before in my life. Only twice,” she repeated, raising a finger for emphasis. “Once with my ex, to drive home the point about what a terrible mistake I’d made by marrying him. And once two years ago, with my hair stylist.”

“People make mistakes. It’s a natural—”

“—part of the human condition, yes yes.” Cat cut in, waving her hand dismissively. “I’ve been wrong before. But I’m not wrong about this. I’ve done my research.”

“So why did you tell her you were wrong?”

“Because… because…” Cat’s voice rose as she tried to vocalise her frustration. “She was right there in front of me… she… and…well, _her_. They shook hands.”

Max, experienced and patient, said nothing, arching another brow. He really had no idea what Cat Grant was talking about today. Something was up, that was for sure. Not only had she called his private number at 6:30 AM, she had insisted that he reshuffle his schedule for the morning - already booked weeks in advance - so that she could come and see him first thing before work. She was more agitated and vague than usual, but he kept his silence for now; he knew that if he waited, she would continue.

“She presents me with the impossible,” his patient finally declared.

“Very few things in this world are impossible, Cat. You tell me that yourself. Regularly.”

Cat exhaled impatiently. “No. What I mean is… she’s fooling me, or trying to, and she’s somehow managed to pull off something that defies logic and ordinary physics.”

Max tapped his pen against his notepad for a moment. “Ordinary physics _has_ taken a battering recently, with the appearance of…”

“Supergirl. Yes.” At this, Cat Grant stared at him intensely. “Thank you for reminding me of that.”

Max inclined his head. Then after a small silence, “So you think your assistant is trying to fool you. Why do you say that?”

“Because I’m getting too close.”

“Too close to her?” Max smiled, deciding to toy with her, prod the normally unrufflable Cat Grant a little.

Predictably, Cat Grant glared at him with a scorching look. “No. _Max_.” She stressed his name, the syllable somehow communicating all of her considerable ire at this moment. She took a breath and sat up straighter, regaining her poise. “I’m getting too close to the truth. She’s lying about who she is. Her real identity.”

“Does her real identity matter?” Max asked.

Cat Grant rolled her eyes. “Well of course it matters.”

“Why?” he challenged. “Does it affect her job? Is she failing your very high expectations? Being a poor personal assistant?”

“No,” Cat admitted. “Kara is a highly competent assistant.”

“Then why does it matter?” Max leaned forward, waiting. He was close to something.

“Because… I want her to tell me the _truth_.”

Ahh, there it was. The crux of the matter. “You want her to trust you,” Max stated.

Cat shot him a dangerous look. “It’s much more than that.”

“Explain it to me, then.”

His patient fell into an uncharacteristically hesitant silence. Eventually, she said, “I can’t. It’s confidential.”

Max tapped his pen some more, then changed tactics. “You mentioned you had a migraine last Tuesday. Have you been to see Michelle yet?”

“I don’t need a doctor,” Cat replied impatiently, standing up from the leather couch. It was almost nine. “Headaches are a normal part of the job. Speaking of which…” She turned to go.

“I beg to disagree,” Max said, also rising. “Are you at least getting enough sleep?”

Honestly, she thought, this is why she didn’t go to therapy more often. Why did Max insist on asking after her health? If she wanted a doctor for her physical needs, she’d go to her GP. Didn’t anyone know how to compartmentalise? “My regular five and a half hours,” she answered aloud. Max didn’t need to know that she’d spent the last two nights unable to sleep, tossing and turning, endless questions and doubts crowding her mind. He didn’t need to hear that she’d finally given up on sleep and had sat in her living room watching all the available footage of Supergirl, trying to superimpose the image of her shy, awkward assistant atop the confident, striking woman in that ridiculous blue, red and gold.

At the door, Max Friedlich tried again. “Cat, I suggest you take a holiday. You need a break from the stresses of work.”

Cat was almost at the elevator when she heard one last remark. “I’m serious, Cat. Go on a trip. Perhaps even take Kara with you. You could get to know her better…”

Now there was a thought. Cat Grant turned the notion over in her brain once, then smiled as the elevator doors closed. The man had finally come up with a good suggestion.

 

* * *

 

Kara heard the rising of her boss’s elevator with some trepidation. Just last night, she had managed to salvage her job and, more importantly, her relationship with Cat Grant by means of some quick thinking and the help of Henshaw, or rather, J’onn J’onzz (she was still trying to get her head around that). But she couldn’t shake the feeling that her boss had not entirely let the matter go. There was something intense about the way Cat had looked at her, neatly wiped her mouth with the napkin, before sitting down and declaring: “I was wrong. Now that I’ve seen you both in the same room… you look nothing like her.” Was that sarcasm? She couldn’t tell, sometimes, with Cat.

All this flashed through her mind again as she aurally tracked the elevator’s upward journey. Cat wasn’t on her phone for once. Instead, Kara could hear the precise tapping of her fingers. Even her fidgeting was meticulously executed.

The doors opened and the queen of all media strode out. Still wearing sunglasses despite the overcast morning, she accepted the latte from Kara’s hand but didn’t say anything to her assistant. Instead, she walked directly into her office.

Kara only had a few moments to feel disappointed at the lack of an acknowledgment of her existence before she heard the familiar call of “KIERA!”

She grabbed the pill box holding two tablets of Advil and a glass of water, anticipating her boss’s need. Usually sunglasses meant a headache or a killer hangover. She suspected it was the latter today. After all, Cat had gone pretty heavy on the sake the night before.

If Cat was impressed by how quickly her assistant appeared, she didn’t mention it. She was impressed by the Advil in her hands though. Kara was good like that - a natural at knowing what she needed. Taking the pills and glass of water, she swallowed them down, then turned to face Kara and said, “If you could go on holiday anywhere on earth, where would you go?”

“Um, wait... me?” Kara veritably squeaked.

“Yes, I am asking you,” Cat replied slowly. With almost superhuman willpower, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes and ask, sarcastically, _who else would I be asking? Supergirl?_

“Why… uh, why are you asking… that?”

It seemed the girl was still somewhat defensive regarding personal questions. She would have to proceed more carefully. But Cat discarded the thought immediately - too inefficient. “Just answer the question, Kiera,” Cat snapped.

Kara gulped. “F-Fiji, I guess. Or, um, maybe New Zealand. I’ve always wanted to visit the Southern Hemisphere.”

“Excellent.” Cat took a sip from her latte and set it down on the table. She steepled her fingers, looked directly at Kara, and said: “Clear my schedule for the week. We’re going on a trip.”

Kara blinked. She had superhuman hearing but she could have sworn she’d heard wrong.

“Uh, Miss Grant? We?”

“Yes, Kiera. You… and… me.” Cat enunciated the words slowly, refusing to feel guilty at the slight flush that spread across her young assistant’s cheeks. “Fiji.”

“But… but I…”

“But what, Kiera?” Cat pressed, relentless. “Do you have something more important to do with your insignificant, _ordinary_ life?”

Kara could say nothing. She could hardly mention her extra-curricular activities _now_.

Cat was impressed when the girl regained her ability to speak after only a few moments and with no further protests. “Um, Miss Grant, should I book your private jet for the trip?” she asked.

“No,” she replied. “Carter and his father are using it to fly to the annual Star Trek Yoga Retreat in Prague. I’ve requisitioned the jet for their use. Book us two tickets with whatever commercial airline you deem most competent. First class, of course.”

“Right away, Miss Grant,” Kara said and hightailed it out of her office, no doubt on her way to flail and panic with James Olsen and the Cardigan Hobbit about having to spend a week hiding her abilities from her boss.

Cat sighed. She did feel guilty about taking Supergirl away from National City for a week. Unless, that is, Kara truly wasn’t Supergirl - Cat still wasn’t 100% certain. A kernel of doubt remained, and Cat hated doubting herself almost as much as she hated Lois Lane. But one way or another this trip would prove who Kara Danvers really was, and even if she was wrong, at least she’d get a holiday out of it.


	2. We All Lose Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat arrive in Fiji to begin their holiday. But things soon go awry: Kara is panicked by her lost luggage and Cat must deal with an unexpected change in accommodation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my editor kara-lesbihonest (mxfivespot)! And thanks to all my readers for your comments/kudos. It's so much fun to write for this fandom

Kara could see Cat’s reflection in the glass pane of the window. She was sleeping - laid out almost horizontally, blissfully knocked out by a glass of wine and a sleeping pill with a silken Dior eye-mask blocking out the world. Cat hated long international flights. But even under these relatively safe circumstances, Kara did not dare to stare directly. She chose to watch the reflection instead. Now, at thirty thousand feet above sea level in the humming dimness of the first class cabin, she finally allowed herself to think about the woman who had come to play such a central part in her life.

Why was she here? What was she supposed to be doing? Who was she to Cat, if not Kiera the assistant? But this was no business trip - Cat had made that clear when she’d instructed Kara on what to pack (no iPads or laptops; bring a swimsuit, sunscreen, and sensible but stylish shoes) and ordered her to book four nights at the Matamoa Island Resort. That evening, Kara had spent two hours on her laptop trying to find an appropriate bathing suit online, driving Alex batty with her questions ( “Does this show too much skin?” “Would this be unprofessional?” “Do you think I’d look frumpy in this?”) before her older sister had finally snatched the laptop from her and made the purchase for her. And that was how she’d ended up with two suits in her carry-on: a simple printed one-piece and her Supergirl suit. Kara had spent some time debating with herself about whether to include the latter. In the end, there were twenty good reasons for why she needed to bring it with her against only one for why she shouldn’t: her fear that Cat Grant might find out her true identity once and for all.

For the last four days, ever since the moment J’onn J’onzz had flown out of Cat’s office window as Supergirl, Kara had been nursing a quiet fear. It was a feeling of dread that lodged low and deep in her chest. And no matter how often she reminded herself that everything was okay now, that she had her job back and salvaged whatever she’d had with Cat, that well-hidden fear would still sometimes sneak up and surprise her. It slithered into her waking thoughts when she was groggy and half-awake. It caught at her throat, once, when she was leaving Cat’s office: she’d turned back to retrieve a forgotten document, and she’d met those piercing eyes staring straight at her. Hell, it jolted her right in the heart every time she looked at Cat Grant. She knew it for what it was now, gazing at the sleeping woman through the safe filter of a reflection: Kara was afraid to lose her.

If Cat found out the truth - and Kara was almost certain she would, sooner or later - then she would have to leave. Cat had been clear about that. Kara knew that despite all her sarcastic jibes and caustic remarks about the people around her, Cat Grant cared deeply about the world. That was why the day that she discovered that her assistant really was Supergirl would be the day she’d selflessly give Kara up to the world.

Summoning her courage, she tried briefly to imagine a life without CatCo, her friends there, the sanctuary of Cat’s office. Without Cat. Then she bit her lip and tried to banish the glum thoughts. The threat of that inevitable moment would continue to hang over Kara, but for as long as she was able, she would fight. She’d pit herself against all of Cat’s curiosity, determination and journalistic doggedness in order to stay by her side.

The lights in the cabin came on, signalling that it was morning.  Kara could see the cabin crew only a few metres away, separated by a thin wall. They were preparing the breakfast trolley. By her calculations, the plane would be landing in just a few hours. The soft ‘ding’ that had accompanied the lights coming on had not woken Cat, so Kara called softly: “Miss Grant, it’s time for breakfast.” It wasn’t enough to wake Cat, so Kara touched her shoulder lightly. “Miss Grant?”

Cat, who had been in the midst of a deep sleep, stirred and asked somewhat huskily, “Kara? What time is it?”

“Almost seven, Fijian Time,” Kara replied. She noticed that Cat had not called her ‘Kiera’ and wondered briefly if Fake Supergirl’s correct usage of her name was behind it.

But no, there it was. Her suspicions that Cat persisted with deliberately mispronouncing her name was proven when, in the next moment, her boss sat up abruptly, pulled off her eye-mask and briskly said, “Ah, good morning, Kiera. Well done on waking me for breakfast. You know how much I hate missing my morning coffee.”

“Of course, Miss Grant.” Kara was smiling. “There’s no way I’d let you miss it.”

 

* * *

 

It was on the ferry that Cat decided to bring up the question that had been on her mind: How did Supergirl know Kara’s name?  As far as she knew, the two - if they were indeed two separate people - had never met. But Supergirl had clearly said Kara’s name in farewell as she left. Cat considered herself an expert on both topics at hand: the assistant to whom she’d given a job and the superhero to whom she’d given a name. So this mystery, this annoying _inconsistency_ grated on her.

“Kiera,” she called.

“Miss Grant?” Kara immediately came to her side.

“I just thought of something odd.” Cat paused, pondering briefly how to proceed. If she asked this question, she would finally have to admit to knowing Kara’s name. _Oh well_ , she thought after a moment. _Lose the battle, win the war._  “How is it that Supergirl knew your name?” Cat’s tone was casual.

“Uh,” Kara stared at her. She swallowed audibly. “Uh, did she?”

 _Really_ , thought Cat with some amusement. _The girl was absolutely transparent._ “Yes. She called you by your name as she left.” There was a short silence before Cat finally pronounced the word. “Kara.”

Cat watched Kara’s eyes widen slightly as the girl heard her own name fall crisp and clear from Cat’s lips. For a moment it looked as if Kara was about to remark on it. But then her assistant broke her gaze and looked away, out to sea, where they were slowly approaching their private island destination. “I don’t know, Miss Grant. Perhaps she heard it from someone.”

“Well, who?” Cat pressed. “Certainly not from me.”

“James Olsen maybe? Or… or maybe she heard it from afar. She does have superhuman hearing, you know, I mean, of course you would know— ”

“Fine,” Cat cut her off. The girl was babbling. She looked more distressed than usual so Cat decided to take pity on her and stop the interrogation. For now. “I’m thirsty. Go below deck and fetch me a bottle of water. And make sure you drink something too; it’s easy to get dehydrated in this nauseating heat.”

Shortly afterward, they were ushered off the ferry and transferred to a private speedboat which took them the last few hundred metres to the island — the reef around the island prevented larger vessels from approaching directly. As they neared land, they could see a group of people on the beach waving at them. They were wearing floral print shirts and one seemed to be plucking at the strings of a small acoustic guitar.  As they stepped onto the sandy beach, Cat heard loud cries of “Bula!”, presumably meaning “hello” or “welcome”. She looked down at the wet, squishy sand with distaste and wondered if her designer sandals would ever recover.

A girl wearing a grass skirt immediately approached with a garland of seashells and flowers. Kara ducked her head, allowing the girl to hang the garland around her neck, but Cat shooed the girl away with a withering glare. She opened her mouth, on the verge of making some cutting remark about the unbearably tacky Welcoming Committee, but closed it again when she saw Kara’s face. Her young assistant was smiling widely, her eyes sparkling as she looked around, taking in the tall, arching palm trees and the stunning clear azure of the water against the pristine white sand. She even allowed the girl with the garlands to drape a second one - Cat’s - around her neck. How typical, Cat thought. She no doubt found all of this nonsense to be terribly charming.

“Oh Miss Grant, isn’t this wonderful?” Kara turned to her, beaming.

Again, Cat managed to swallow back the first biting words that popped into her head, and said: “It’s moderately amusing. Now, where do we have to go to find some shade? There’s a hole in the ozone layer above us and I can feel myself burning.”

 

* * *

 

Kara felt the warmth of the midday sun seep into her skin, relishing the feeling. She felt buoyant despite not having gotten a wink of sleep on the long flight over. Cat had been in a strangely good mood all morning, bearing the various indignities of international air travel with aloof stoicism. She hadn’t snapped at Kara once and had even let the name question go without much of a fight. Kara wondered why she was being so nice. Perhaps her boss felt bad about grilling her so hard about Supergirl last week, or maybe Cat just felt more relaxed in Fiji. Kara knew she sure did.

But things soon started to go wrong. After they were led up a path to the main villa and underwent a cute little foot washing ritual, Kara and Cat were each handed a refreshing mocktail as they waited to be checked in. A man appeared, looking apologetic and stressed. He seemed to be a manager of some sort. The name tag only read “Temo”.

“I”m so sorry to keep you waiting, Ms Danvers, Ms Grant,” he said. “There’s been an issue with the plumbing...” He looked between them, unsure as to whom he should be addressing. It was Kara whom he had spoken to when she’d made the booking, but the older woman seemed to be the one in charge.

Cat Grant put down her drink. Removing her sunglasses, she folded them and put them on her lap. “Continue,” she said.

“We are so very sorry, but a water pipe burst _just_ this morning and the repairs are more complicated than we thought. As a consequence, the beachfront villa you booked is unavailable for the foreseeable future. There is no water.” The man flinched a little as Cat Grant’s eyes narrowed, but he bravely hurried on. “Of course, we have an alternate room for you. It’s our second best room, the Sunset Suite. We’ll give you a discount of course. Or a full refund if you’re unhappy…”

Cat sighed. “Well this is what comes of booking an exclusive private island with room for only eight guests. Honestly, sometimes class privilege is not worth the trouble.” She seemed to be addressing this to the air.

It was Kara who stepped in to rescue Temo. “We’d be happy to take the other room,” she said.

It turned out that the Sunset Suite was also known as the Honeymoon Suite. Situated on the Western side of the island, it overlooked the creatively named Sunset Beach. Wooden stairs led down from their verandah, eventually turning into a path carved into the green landscape. It ended at a private beach exclusively available for their use.

“Well, this is absurd,” Cat was saying from the other side of the large, open-plan room. “All they have is a king-size bed. We’ll have to ask them to bring in another one.”

But Kara wasn’t listening. Her eyes were scanning the luggage that had been transferred and brought in for them. She didn’t need to use her X-Ray vision to know that her carry-on was not amongst them. Oh no, she thought. No no no no. This was not good.

Cat appeared by her side, drawn over by the distressed look on her face. “What’s the matter? Did you see a rat?” She paused, appalled at her own thought. “Jesus, there’d better not be any rodents here.”

“My carry-on is missing! They must have left it on the boat,” Kara looked stricken. “I have to go find it.” All Kara wanted to do in that moment was bolt out of the room and locate her missing luggage using all her considerable skills, but she knew she couldn’t make Cat suspicious. Kara felt absolutely torn.

Taking one look at her devastated assistant, Cat took her by the arm and led her to the nearby couch. “Sit,” she instructed. “And don’t panic. It’s not good for your skin.” She sat down next to Kara and instructed her to take a deep breath. Kara did. “We all lose things, Kara,” Cat said after a moment, almost gently. “But you can’t let that make you fall apart. The world expects you to be stronger than that.”

Kara looked searchingly into Cat’s face. “The world?”

Cat waved a hand. “The world, the media, everyone. Whatever. It’s a figure of speech. You work with me; you’re in the public eye. Surely you must know that by now.” She stood up, and brushed some invisible dust off her light beige slacks. “What was in your bag that was so important anyway?”

“My uh… my swimsuit. Alex just bought it for me. Um… I really liked it.” Kara knew she didn’t sound very convincing right now, but she was too flustered to come up with anything better.

Cat rolled her eyes. “All this drama over a swimsuit, Kiera? How commonplace.”

“And my favourite toothbrush…” Kara rushed to add. She was slightly crestfallen at the return of her alternate name.

“Your favourite toothbrush,” Cat repeated dryly, tasting the words with disdain. “Well. This is the map of the island,” she held the document out to her assistant. “Go find the general store and buy yourself a new swimsuit and toothbrush. You can add it to my account. I’ll go sort out this ridiculous business about the bed.”

Taking the map, Kara gladly fled the Sunset Suite, determined to retrieve her lost carry-on and save her Supergirl suit from falling into the wrong hands.

 


	3. Temptations and Other Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat is placed in some uncomfortable situations involving sunscreen and shared sleeping arrangements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my editor, kara-lesbihonest (mxfivespot). 
> 
> The heat ramps up in this one. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D

Sometime later, Cat was stretched out on the pristine, white sand of their private beach reading a book. She was just starting to wonder what was taking Kara so long when she spotted a sight that made her temperature rise ten degrees, or so it seemed. Kara was coming down the path from the villa, clad in a bright yellow bikini that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. She was clutching a beach towel and small carry bag, picking her way carefully through the undergrowth, her brow furrowed in concentration.

“Kiera?” Cat said, her voice a little higher than normal.

“Oh there you are, Miss Grant,” Kara replied. She seemed to blush as she looked up and saw Cat reclining on the sand. Or was that a trick of the sun? “I was looking for you at the villa…”

“Why on earth would I be there when I have a perfectly good beach to myself?” Cat said dryly. She patted the sand beside her, indicating that Kara should join her. The girl complied and spread out her beach towel alongside hers, being careful to leave at least two feet between them. She was mindful of Cat’s need for personal space, though she was unaware of just how grateful her boss was for that particular bit of thoughtfulness just now. Catching a flash of smooth skin, the gleam of Kara’s impossibly long legs as she re-adjusted her towel, Cat was tremendously glad that she had worn sunglasses that prevented Kara from seeing the desire in her eyes.

“So,” Cat said, clearing her throat. “Is this the uh… swimsuit… your sister bought for you…?” She vaguely gestured in Kara’s general direction.

The look on Kara’s face was priceless, and Cat briefly wished James Olsen was here to capture it. On second thought… no she didn’t. She was selfishly glad to have Kara to herself for the next five days.

“Um no, no…that one was a patterned one-piece.” Kara said, hastily. “I couldn’t find my carry-on. I looked everywhere. Temo called the speedboat people, but they didn’t have it. They think it might have been left on the ferry, but I uh…” She stammered, then stopped. “Anyway, they said they’d call me the minute they found it,” she finished in a rush.

“So, this fluoro-nuclear-waste coloured garment that you’re wearing is…?”

“It… it was the only thing they had at the store. Sorry, Miss Grant.” Kara was _definitely_ blushing, Cat noted with amusement.

“Don’t apologise, Kiera,” Cat said. “Never apologise to anyone for how you look.”

“Really?” Kara looked at her. “Because you’re always pointing out my clothes and my hair and…”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I want you to _apologise_ for it,” Cat snapped.

“Right.”

Kara turned away to rummage in her bag for something, and Cat thought for a moment she’d hurt the young woman’s feelings. She felt a moment of regret, but wasn’t sure how to apologise, or even if she should. Before she could say anything, however, her protégé turned to her again. She’d pulled out two bottles of chilled water and a tube of sunscreen and was offering one of the bottles. “Are you thirsty, Miss Grant?”

“Thank you.” Cat took the drink that Kara offered, took a few sips, then tried to go back to reading her book.  But from the corner of her eye, she could see distracting movements as her young assistant began to slather on the sunscreen, across her legs first, then arms, shoulders, collarbone… _Dear Lord, this was dangerous_ , she thought. _Even if she wasn’t Supergirl. And if she was…_

Cat didn’t get to complete that thought because at that moment Kara asked, “Um, Miss Grant? Could I maybe ask you to uh… help me do my back?” And Cat’s brain short circuited a little.

“Certainly, Kiera,” Cat said. At least her voice was steady. She sat up and took the tube of SPF 50+, pouring some onto her palms, willing her hands not betray her.

Kara turned her back towards her and lifted her long, golden hair off the nape of her neck, head bent in an alluringly submissive pose. Cat felt her mouth go dry. _Stay strong, Cat_ , she internally repeated. _Do not do anything inappropriate. This is your assistant here. Your young, trusting, beautiful, assistant._ Good God.

Gently, she reached down and laid her sunscreen-covered hands on the young woman’s shoulder blades. Kara jumped, “Oh, that’s… kind of cold,” she said, laughing a little.

Cat said nothing, not trusting herself to speak. She smoothed the sunscreen into the softest skin she’d ever felt, concentrating on the dips and curves of Kara’s back. It was honestly the most beautiful back she’d ever seen. Or laid hands on. Firmly banishing other superlatives from her mind, she carefully lifted the thin strap and made sure she covered the skin under it too, not wanting Kara to get burnt there. Cat Grant certainly wouldn’t be the cause of any unsightly tan lines. As her hands slid over the smooth skin of Kara’s lower back, Cat thought that, if her assistant really was Supergirl, she was doing a damn good job of pretending to be sun-smart.

“There,” she said, finishing. “All done.”

“Thank you,” Kara said, turning back towards her. “Would you… would you like me to do yours?”

“Oh that won’t be necessary,” Cat said. She was wearing a two-tone wrap swimsuit in pale mint and ivory by Dolce & Gabbana with a great deal more back coverage than Kara. “I already did my shoulders. If you’re quite done, I’d like to go back to my book.”

“But there’s still a part of your back that’s exposed,” Kara replied, ignoring Cat’s remark about the book. She looked at Cat for a moment, for once not blushing or looking away, and continued, a scolding note entered her voice: “Miss Grant, skin cancer is the most common form of cancer. One person dies of melanoma every fifty seven minutes in the United States alone. I really think you should reconsider my offer.”

Cat put her book down, “ _Congratulations_ , Kiera!” she gave a little clap with her hands. “You’re finally learning how to be assertive.”

“I’m being serious, Miss Grant.”

Cat sighed. She waved a hand disdainfully, as if the outcome was all the same to her. “Well, if you must…” Brushing aside her hair and twisting around to expose her upper back, she surrendered to Kara’s ministrations.

In that moment, Cat Grant really, really hoped that Kara wasn’t Supergirl. Because, if she was, then her young assistant could undoubtedly hear the quickened pace of Cat’s heart as soft hands touched bare skin.

 

* * *

 

It was a beautiful night outside. Cat was sitting on the veranda, just finished with her nightly call to Carter and nursing a glass of wine. It was early in the morning in Prague, and he was still yawning over his breakfast. Carter was excited for Day 2 of the retreat because there would be a seminar on Vulcan meditation techniques. She listened attentively to the detailed descriptions of the city he’d spent yesterday afternoon exploring and asked him questions about the fellow Trekkies he was meeting. Carter was by far the youngest person there, but he’d felt welcomed and included. She was glad he was having a good time. Eventually, he’d ended the call with a plea or admonition, she couldn’t quite tell: “Mom… be nice to Kara, okay?” She promised him she would.

Gazing out across the glimmering darkness of the sea, her thoughts turned to Kara again. The young woman had been quiet and pensive all afternoon, and distracted throughout dinner - not at all her usual bubbly self. She did, however, show some sign of life when her carry-on finally turned up. It was express-delivered by the ferry company and her eyes had lit up when she saw Temo approaching with it; she’d rushed off to their room to unpack, babbling about how glad she was that they’d found her favourite toothbrush. She had returned showing a disproportionate amount of relief. Normally this kind of idiocy would irritate Cat, but when it came to Kara, it only made her smile. That was how she knew she had it bad.

And the ludicrously fraught sunscreen fiasco of that afternoon! God, what a mess. How did Cat get herself into these kinds of situations? I mean, what a goddamn cliché, to get a crush on her young, blonde assistant. It had to stop, of course. It was too dangerous. Because, just for a moment, right before Cat had turned to let Kara apply the sunscreen, she thought she’d seen something in Kara’s eyes. A glow, a flare of something. A flicker of emotion. Triumph? Kara had wanted Cat to submit. She had wanted to touch Cat.

Cat drained the last of the wine in her glass and stood up. She straightened her shirt, and smoothed it down. She knew she had to be the responsible adult in this situation. Even if Kara was Supergirl, it would still be wrong. It would be worse, actually.

She set down the empty glass on a nearby tray and entered the suite.  She opened her mouth to declare something — she could never remember what afterwards — only to find Kara stretched out in the middle of the king sized bed, fast asleep. For a moment, Cat allowed herself to gaze affectionately at her assistant. There was a peaceful expression on Kara’s face, her brow finally unfurrowed.

Then Cat pursed her lips; this was a problem. She had not succeeded in obtaining an extra bed for them, much to her dismay. The couches, made of bamboo and woven reeds, were too uncomfortable and narrow to sleep on, even with cushions, so they’d decided they’d just share the bed. It had made sense at the time: the king sized bed in the Honeymoon Suite was large enough that they could sleep on opposite sides, arms fully outstretched, and still not touch. But that was before the sunscreen incident.

And now Kara was sleeping right in the middle.

Cat sighed. Perhaps she could shift the sleeping woman to one side a little. She crawled onto the bed and reached across Kara with one arm to try and pull her towards the edge. But just as Cat began to pull, a strong grip grasped her by the shoulder and she felt herself flipped onto her back. The next thing she knew, Kara was straddling her, pinning her arms down by the wrists.

She barely had a moment to be surprised, let alone turned on before Kara was scrambling off her, apologising over and over, “Oh my God, Miss Grant I am so sorry. I am SO sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. Are you okay?”

Cat sat up, flexing and rubbing her wrists. “Relax, Kiera. I’m fine.” She studied the distraught girl in front of her. Her long golden hair was looking a little disheveled, and she wasn’t wearing her glasses. She looked absolutely panicked. Still, Cat remembered the steel in Kara’s eyes as she had straddled her, that brief glimpse of fire she managed to catch before Kara fully woke up and came to her senses. _Not Supergirl my ass._

“Are you sure? Oh God. Let me get you a glass of water. I’m so sorry.” Kara was still babbling as she fled to the kitchen area, unable to look at Cat.

Cat gingerly climbed off the bed, straightening her clothes again, before going to join Kara in the kitchen. The girl was gulping down a big glass of water. She hurriedly filled another glass and handed it to Cat, who accepted it. After a moment, Cat spoke. “That was quite a move back there.”

Kara looked even more panicked. “Was it? I mean… well, I am pretty strong for my size. Alex always told me so, hahah...” she laughed weakly. “Oh and I uh… I took a really good self defense class in college.”

“Really.” Cat was not convinced at all but she decided not to push Kara any further. The poor girl looked like she was about to hyperventilate. “You must give me the name of that instructor one day.”

“Oh, sure. Definitely. I’ll text Alex right away. She has the details somewhere…”

“That won’t be necessary tonight, Kiera.” Cat placed the glass down on the kitchen counter, then spun on her heels, walking towards the bathroom. “I’m going to have a shower. You pick a side of the bed. The left or the right this time, not the middle.”

When Cat exited her lengthy cold shower some time later, she found Kara curled up on the extreme right edge of the bed, pretending to be asleep.

 


	4. Under Sky and Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat meets an old rival and feels compelled to out-perform her. Kara's brain short-circuits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kara-lesbihonest (mxfivespot) is the best editor in the world. I do not say this lightly. Thank you for all your help on this one. :)

Kara woke up to an empty bed and the sound of the shower running. _Cat sure is taking a lot of showers._ A smile lit up her features as she remembered yesterday’s events. Was Cat Grant attracted to her? The newly-formed suspicion flew in circles around her thoughts like some miniature version of her alter ego as she allowed herself a brief moment of giddiness.

It wasn’t as if she had deliberately used her powers. She couldn’t help hearing when Cat’s heartbeat had jumped and quickened at Kara’s touch; they had been so close to one another that her super-hearing had just kicked in. Kara knew, intellectually, that she was pretty. She’d seen the look in Winn and James’ eyes and knew she was an object of desire. Hell, Alex was suspended for two weeks in high school for beating up a boy who wouldn’t stop asking Kara out in increasingly uncomfortable and explicit ways. But to be desired by someone she admired and cared about, to be desired by _Cat Grant_ , was an entirely different thing.

“Good morning, Kiera. You look inordinately pleased with yourself this morning. Did you dream of winning a MacArthur Fellowship for art?” Cat had exited the bathroom and was briskly drying her hair with a towel.

Kara smiled, and said entirely truthfully, “Actually, Miss Grant, I dreamed about you.” _Yep. There it was, that slight hiccup in the otherwise steady beating of Cat’s heart._

She watched as Cat’s movements froze for a moment. Then her boss narrowed her eyes. “Kiera,” she said, “It’s past eight and I haven’t had my first coffee yet. You of all people should know how critical this is. Call reception and ask them what’s taking so long. Breakfast should have arrived ten minutes ago.”

After a slightly strained breakfast during which Cat snapped at Kara twice for completely inconsequential things, the two of them decided to make the short trek up to the main villa to check the activity schedule for the day. The island resort, though designed primarily for relaxation, offered activities ranging from snorkelling lessons to coconut bowling. Of course, Cat had already nixed snorkelling (“Imagine the germs on the snorkelling equipment, Kiera. I doubt they decontaminate them between uses”) _and_ coconut bowling (“Nothing on earth - not even Supergirl - can get me to descend to that level of indignity”), but she’d been mildly intrigued by the ‘Champagne Island Hopping’ day trip that was advertised in the brochure on their coffee table.

As they approached the main complex, Kara heard the low throbbing of a helicopter’s blade whirling from afar. She didn’t mention it to Cat, though; no need to alert the other woman to her heightened senses.

At that particular moment, Cat was staring at two figures in the distance who were sitting under a large, straw umbrella by the infinity pool.

Cat stopped abruptly. “Is that…?”

“Oh wow,” Kara breathed, as she squinted a little and boosted her eyesight just enough to confirm who the two people were. “It’s Ellen! And that must be Portia...” She turned to Cat, eyes shining. “Can we go meet them? Please?”

Her boss rolled her eyes at her eagerness but grudgingly acquiesced. Kara appreciated the lack of protest, knowing that Cat viewed Ellen as somewhat of a rival. A respected rival (unlike Lois Lane) but competition nevertheless. They made their way towards the pool, following the path curving along the main beach.

“Oh hey Cat!” Ellen exclaimed as she saw them approach. “I didn’t know you vacationed here too.”

“I don’t, usually,” Cat replied dryly.

“You know, it’s just so romantic here. Portia and I come here every couple of years. Have you met Portia yet? Let me introduce you to my beautiful wife.”

“Hey guys,” Portia greeted them. “How long are you staying for?”

“Just until Saturday,” said Kara, a little shyly. “Hi, I’m Kara. It’s nice to meet you both. I’m a big fan.” She stretched out her hand and shook hands with them both.

Ellen turned to Cat. “Ya know Cat, I always thought you had terrible luck with girlfriends. But look at you now! I’m so glad you’ve found the right one.”

 _Oh my God._ Kara’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly. She quickly clamped her jaw shut to prevent incoherent sounds from issuing forth. _Oh wow. I can’t believe Ellen Degeneres thinks…? Do we look like…?_ She blushed furiously, unable to utter a word. Kara sneaked a sideways glance at Cat, whose sunglasses did not completely hide her murderous expression.

Suddenly, the larger revelation in Ellen’s words hit Kara like a freight train. _Wait, Cat’s had girlfriends?_

“Thank you Ellen,” Cat responded expansively, her words putting a stop to the violent short-circuiting happening in Kara’s head. “Though I wouldn’t say my luck was _all_ bad. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Right,” Ellen said, chuckling. “Um. Anyway… you guys gonna try any of the activities while you’re here?”

“Oh, you’ve definitely got to try the sailing,” Portia added.

The conversation moved on, but Kara had barely recovered from being thought of as Cat Grant’s girlfriend. “The Champagne Island Hopping tour?” Kara asked weakly. She personally couldn't think of anything more boring, but if it got them out of this situation, she was interested.

“Oh no,” Portia replied. “No way. Ellen is much too hands on for that. We hired a catamaran and sailed out to the Sacred Islands. They’re only about 8 miles to the North.”

“I see,” Cat said slowly. “In fact, we were thinking of doing that too. How long did it take you?”

“Oh not long at all,” Ellen grinned at Cat. “Less than an hour with a good wind? I really hope ya’ll make it out there. You’ll love it.”

The last portion of her words were almost drowned out by the approach of a helicopter.

“That’s our ride,” Ellen yelled over the noise. “We’re heading back to LA today. Sorry to disappear so quick but we’ve got a plane to catch.”

Hurried goodbyes were said, and before long the power couple was off, flying into a cloudless blue sky.

After a moment, Kara asked, “Are we really going sailing on a catamaran?”

Cat turned to face her. With full seriousness, she declared, “Ellen’s talk show only became number one _after_ I quit mine to focus on CatCo. She knows this. And I know a challenge when I hear one.” She paused. “Kiera, go change into your swimsuit. And not that hideous printed thing your sister bought you. The yellow one will do. We’re going sailing.”

 

* * *

 

They really should have hired the speedboat.

Kit recommended it as the best way to get to the Sacred Islands. She was the catamaran instructor who had given them a three-hour sailing lesson and eventually deemed them competent to go out alone. Before she let them go, though, she’d warned that today might not be the best day for the excursion. There just wasn’t enough wind to make good use of the small vessel.

She was right.

Now they were floating somewhere between Matamoa Island and the Sacred Islands, completely becalmed.

“Kit said that if we—”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Kiera,” Cat snapped. “Would you stop quoting that infernal woman?”

Kara mumbled something under her breath.

“What was that, Kiera?”

“I _said_ you just dislike her because she tried to make a Kit Kat pun.”

Cat didn’t deny it. “Well, honestly, Kiera, you know how I feel about puns. They’re the linguistic equivalent of dandruff — fluffy, insubstantial little bits of things. And you never know who’s going to contaminate your life with them until they do.” Cat sighed and removed her sun hat, fanning her face for a moment. “Now where did my water bottle go?”

“Here it is, Miss Grant,” Kara handed the almost empty bottle to her.

Cat eyed the remaining water for a moment. Two gulps worth, perhaps. Maybe three. “I’ve changed my mind. Lukewarm water doesn’t appeal to me at all.” She waved the bottle away. Then she added, in an offhand way, “You may drink it if you wish. I’m not thirsty in the slightest.”

Kara smiled, “Miss Grant. If you’re saving the water for me, you really shouldn’t. I drank a huge glass of pineapple and guava juice before we left, remember? I’ll be good for another few hours.”

“And why do you think I’m saving the water for you?” Cat asked, her tone casual. Her eyes, however, glinted sharply.

“Um…well…” Kara stammered, caught out by the directness of the question. “No particular reason. I guess, you’d save the water for anyone, right? You’re Cat Grant. Generous, kind, philanthropic… I mean, you donated fifty percent of CatCo’s profits last year to various NGOs…”

“True,” Cat acknowledged. “Though I wouldn’t need to deprive myself of important resources if only our beloved _Supergirl_ would appear to save the day.” She stared directly at Kara.

Kara knew what she was implying. Cat had casually brought up Supergirl in conversation no less than twelve times since they’d been stranded - she’d been counting - and this was the most obvious reference yet. But there was no way she would give up her secret so easily. Not unless they were in mortal danger.

“Yeah, it’s really too bad. I guess she can’t hear us when we’re this far away.”

Cat rolled her eyes, then, in a languorous motion, stretched herself out across the platform, lying on her front, head propped against her forearms. With her eyes closed, she said, “I’m going to take a nap now. Wake me when Supergirl arrives.”

That made thirteen.

Kara sat on the other side of the platform with her legs drawn up, staring out to sea, hoping to catch some sight of land. It was no good though. They were too far from anywhere for her super-eyesight to be of any use. Eventually she heard Cat’s breath even out. Her boss was asleep. Kara admired Cat’s exposed back, her shoulder blades angular and sharp in the harsh sunlight. She caught herself wanting to place a kiss there, right there, on the spot between the scapulae. _Bad idea, Kara. Super bad idea._

How much longer before a rescue boat would come searching for them? Sighing, she lay down as well, but on her back. The sun was high in the sky; Kara judged that it was probably about two o’clock. Her stomach gave a rumble. They’d been stranded since midday and she hadn’t eaten much at breakfast. Staring pensively up at the blue expanse above her, Kara tried to relax and enjoy the peacefulness of the moment, to stop thinking and just listen to the sound of the water lapping against the twin hulls. But she couldn’t relax. The canvas below her was uncomfortably hot and the knowledge that Cat was lying only a few feet away, was something she couldn’t ignore. The woman was a presence burning like kryptonite against the walls of her consciousness.

This could not be a comfortable experience for Cat, she knew. Cat, who liked to be in control, who always liked to know where she was going. No, being adrift out in the Pacific Ocean waiting for either a capricious wind or an embarrassing rescue was definitely not Cat Grant’s style. Feeling guilty, Kara briefly entertained the thought of hovering in the air just a little bit so she could give the vessel a tiny push. She would have done it too, despite the risk of Cat waking up from the movement, if the wind had not chosen that moment to finally pick up. The sail and the ropes snapped against the mast, rousing Cat from her light nap.

“I think we finally have that wind we need to get back,” said Kara.

Cat pushed herself up to a sitting position. “Oh thank God,” she said. “I think this awful canvas platform is giving me a rash.”

But it wasn’t a rash, it was sunburn. Kara noticed the redness of Cat’s skin just as they were nearing the shore and instantly a feeling of shame bloomed hard and heavy in her chest. How could she have allowed this to happen? Cat hadn’t spoken a word of complaint, but Kara was supposed to notice these things. What sort of personal assistant was she? And what good were her enhanced alien senses if she was too dense to notice when the people she cared about were hurting or in danger?

In her rush to get Cat out of the sun and onto dry land and shade, Kara made a mistake. She’d jumped into the waist-high water to help drag the catamaran onto the beach for the last few metres. But unfortunately, she miscalculated the combined result of the angle of the sail, the wind, and the push of the incoming tide. A heavy gust blew the vessel forward suddenly and it surged toward her before she could move out of the way.

The port hull slammed into her hip and upper thigh... and promptly bounced right off it.

Kara was unhurt but the shock of the impact jolted the catamaran as if it had smashed straight into a rock; it spun, and the sudden motion caused Cat to overbalance and fall into the water. Kara dove forward; she half caught her and was half submerged by her. Together they came up spluttering, with Kara’s hands around Cat’s waist, steadying her boss.

“Miss Grant, I’m so sorry… are you okay?” Kara dropped her hands self-consciously, but the two women were still eye to eye, closer than they’d ever been.

“I’m fine,” Cat said. She reached up a hand and for a moment Kara thought Cat was about to cup her face. But instead, Cat placed her hand on the juncture of Kara’s shoulder and neck and squeezed lightly, a strangely intimate gesture. “Thank you,” she said with a subtle twist to her voice, though her eyes were completely sincere, “For saving me...” _Supergirl_. The name remained between them for a moment, unsaid, but both of them heard it.

Kara felt her own heart skip a beat. She dragged her eyes away from Cat’s lips, looking to the side, at the catamaran, at anywhere but Cat’s lips, Cat’s piercing gaze. “Oh, I’d better pull this silly thing ashore before it hits something else,” said Kara, backing away. “Go on ahead to the villa, Miss Grant. You should probably get that sunburn looked at.”

Cat stared at her for a moment longer, before replying, “An excellent suggestion, Kiera. I’ll wait for you back at the suite.” She started heading for the shore, but turned suddenly. “Oh and I do hope you brought an extra pair of glasses in that carry-on of yours.” Cat was smiling triumphantly. “Because yours are probably on their way to Hawaii by now.”


	5. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara picks up some supplies from the store for Cat and spends the rest of the evening blushing from the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my talented editor kara-lesbihonest (mxfivespot).
> 
> Working title for this chapter was originally "M&Ms and Aloe Vera". Other suggestions included: "Unresolved Sexual Tension and M&Ms", "Gifts and Gel" and "Tikis and Bikinis". (lol thanks Ingrid)

Guilt compelled Kara to make a detour. She stopped at the island’s only store to pick up some over-priced aloe vera sunburn gel and, seeing the large packet of M&Ms in the candy aisle, added those to her purchase as well. Having procrastinated as much as she could, Kara headed back to the suite.

She hesitated outside the doorway, pausing a moment to tie back her hair and wrap the towel a little more tightly around her still-bikini-clad body. _Please Cat, don’t ask about the glasses again_ , she thought. It was getting harder to ignore Cat’s piercing stares and pointed references. Something about the way Cat looked at her made her tongue break and all her denials trickle away like water. It was a hard, unyielding scrutiny that demanded Kara’s best — it demanded the absolute truth.

Kara took a breath and stepped into the room. The door clicked quietly closed behind her.

“Ah, Kiera, you’re back. I moved our dinner reservation forward to six o’clock.” Cat was perched on the edge of one of the armchairs, legs crossed, perusing a travel magazine. “I’m utterly famished.” She hadn’t yet looked up, for which Kara was eternally grateful.

Kara edged toward her carry-on which did indeed hold a spare pair of glasses. “Oh, that’s a good idea,” she blandly agreed, trying not to draw extra attention to herself as she quietly rummaged through her bag. “I’m pretty hungry too… all that sailing, you know…”

 _Ah ha._ With relief she donned the glasses, the familiar frame settling onto the bridge of her nose. Like her supersuit, it gave her confidence, though of a different kind.

She approached the sitting area and as she did so, Cat finally looked up. Her gaze turned appreciative and a smile tugged at her lips. “Why Kiera… are those for me?”

There was something in Cat’s voice that made Kara remember that she was still wrapped in a towel with only her bikini on underneath. “Um, yeah, I got them at the store while I was getting you this.” With her right hand, she held out the sunburn gel. Cat ignored it. Instead, her boss stood up, discarding the magazine. It hit the coffee table with a thump. She stepped forward in a flagrant breach of Kara’s personal space, eyes never leaving Kara’s face.

“Initiative,” Cat said. “Now that’s what I like to see.” Kara blushed as Cat’s gaze raked downward to where Kara was clutching both the M&Ms and the edge of her towel with her left hand. Carefully, Cat plucked the candy from Kara grasp. With what remained of her cognitive faculties, Kara thanked all the gods of Earth and Krypton that her towel did not come undone with that movement. She swallowed, unsure of how to reply.

“Hm, I see you’ve found your glasses,” Cat continued after a moment, a hint of disappointment beneath her otherwise neutral tone. “Well, you’d better go shower and clean yourself up. You can’t wear a towel to dinner after all. Chop chop.” She turned away to retrieve a cup into which she poured half the packet of M&Ms. This she placed on the coffee table within easy reach before picking up her magazine again, Kara apparently already dismissed from her mind.

For a moment longer, Kara stood there, frozen in place, before finally making her way to the bathroom somewhat shakily.

 

* * *

 

Matamoa Island Resort contained three restaurants which operated on rotation. Tonight Cat and Kara were seated on The Terrace, a traditional bure raised on a platform overlooking the ocean. Though the sun had not yet dipped beneath the horizon, the light from strategically placed tiki torches created a warm and intimate glow, whilst in the background, a man played Fijian melodies on his acoustic guitar. The combined effect was incredibly romantic.

Kara picked at her coconut curry, for once disinterested in her food. Meanwhile, Cat elegantly demolished her papaya salad and mango chicken with clinical precision.

“Kiera,” Cat said, once she had pushed away her plates. “Why are you toying with your food?”

Kara, who had just taken a gulp of water, hurried to swallow. “Um, am I?” she asked, feigning innocence. “Well, I guess… the curry isn’t as nice as I thought it would be.”

Cat narrowed her eyes. Picking up her fork again, she reached across the table and deftly speared a piece of fish from her assistant’s mostly untouched plate. Kara watched entranced as she placed the morsel in her mouth and chewed carefully. After a moment, Cat wiped her mouth with a napkin and said, “Nonsense. I have been to eight Michelin-starred restaurants across four continents. Not to mention I briefly dated Anne-Sophie Pic during an extended summer holiday in Valence. This coconut fish curry is impeccable and absolutely faultless.”

 _Of course Cat Grant had to be a food critic_ , Kara thought. _And how many ex-girlfriends did Cat have anyway?_ She fidgeted with her napkin. “Lemon grass doesn’t agree with me,” she said, knowing that the embarrassingly weak excuse wouldn’t fool Cat but needing to try all the same.

“Kiera, tell me the truth. Does this make you uncomfortable?” Cat asked bluntly.

“W-what?” Kara stammered.

“This.” Cat swept her hand casually in an expansive gesture, indicating their surroundings. “Being here… on this luxurious island paradise with me. Eating this expensive, delicious meal. With me. Would you prefer to be somewhere else?”

“No, of course not, Miss Grant,” Kara replied honestly. “I’m just—”

At that moment, the waiter approached and Kara gratefully fell silent as he took their orders for dessert. It gave her a moment to regroup, to stop being on the defensive.

“Well?” Cat prodded after he’d left, still waiting for answers.

“I do like being here with you, Miss Grant,” Kara said softly. She hoped that Cat would hear the honesty behind her words. “It’s just that I feel so out of place, you know? Everything is so nice. It’s like a dream. I mean, I even got to meet Ellen Degeneres who I’ve wanted to meet since forever. And… well, half the time I don’t even know how I’m supposed to act around you. I mean, you _are_ my boss.”

“Hmm,” Cat said, as if she were evaluating Kara’s words. “I can see how that might unsettle your normally prodigious appetite.” Cat sighed. “Well, if it helps you maintain a healthy BMI, I suppose you can call me Cat while we’re on this trip.” Cat paused again, as if weighing up her next words. “Do you want to go home, Kiera?”

“Oh no, Miss Gr— I mean, Cat.” Kara smiled, happy to be able to tell the truth for once. “I love it here. It’s beautiful.”

Cat’s expression, often so hard and sarcastic, seemed to soften into something like gratitude. “Well, good. You know… for future reference… you could have said no. You didn’t have to come on this trip just because I ordered you to. Too often in the workplace, women feel they have to say ‘yes’ to every request that— ”

“I know,” Kara broke in, still smiling. “The truth is… I wanted to come.” She dropped her eyes, suddenly shy. But then something - a strange, unrecognised wave of emotion - made her feel braver. Kara lifted her eyes to meet Cat’s, who was gazing at her in that moment with something akin to pride, or maybe affection. Looking steadily at the woman before her, Kara put everything she couldn’t say into the only words she could: “Thank you… Cat.”

 

* * *

 

They had stayed longer than they intended to at the bar. The house band was performing and Cat, who had been in a good mood, humoured Kara’s insistence that they stay and listen. Now, after two hours of amusing herself with sampling the various island-themed cocktails, Cat was more than a little tipsy though not quite drunk.

As they made their way down the paved path toward their suite, Cat missed a step and Kara reacted by grabbing her shoulders to steady her. A pained hiss escaped from Cat’s lips.

“Oh God, did I hurt you?” Kara exclaimed, letting go of Cat immediately.

“It’s fine,” Cat replied. “Just a minor sunburn. It’ll be gone by the morning.”

“Nope,” said Kara. “We’re putting aloe vera on that as soon as we get back.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “And what if I refuse?”

“Then…” Kara thought for a moment. “Then I’ll steal your M&Ms and eat them all. I didn’t have very much for dinner, you know. And the packet I got you was the last one in the shop. No more M&Ms for miles and miles…”

In the semi-darkness, Kara could see a smile tug at Cat’s lips. “Well in that case. I surrender…”

And that was how Kara found herself in the impossible situation of watching Cat Grant unbutton and shrug off her Armani blouse, the silky material shimmering like fire in the dim yellow lighting of their room as it fell from her shoulders. _Oh God, Cat Grant is sitting in front of me in only her bra._ Kara clenched her jaw to prevent inappropriate giggles from rising up and ruining the moment.

She dragged her eyes away from the gunmetal grey straps of Cat’s bra to focus on her shoulders. Her very red, already peeling shoulders.

“Oh Cat, I’m so sorry…”

“What are you apologising for now, Kiera?” Cat turned to her assistant, an exasperated note entering her voice. “It isn’t _your_ fault. Unless, that is, you’re admitting that Supergirl could have saved us sooner…”

Kara looked away. “Um, let’s get this gel on you.” She reached for the tube and squeezed some onto her hands. Standing behind the other woman, she applied the cold gel directly to Cat’s skin, trying to ignore the strange sensation in her stomach when Cat gasped slightly from the contact.

“Sorry,” Kara apologised again. “I should have warmed that up.”

“No, it feels good,” Cat said, her voice as smooth as Spanish vermouth.

Kara felt a blush begin to develop. She hoped the dim lighting would prevent Cat from seeing the pink glow in her cheeks. Biting her lip, she focused all her attention on keeping her touch as light as possible, not wanting to hurt Cat further. But her feather-light touch didn’t stop Cat from moaning softly as Kara’s hands rounded the peak of her deltoids. Kara wasn’t sure if it was from pain or pleasure, and at that moment she didn’t know which was worse.

Oh, Kara knew Cat was attracted to her. She could hear Cat’s heart racing right now, in fact. But she refused to let herself be distracted by that thought. _Do NOT do anything stupid_ , she repeated to herself in her head. _You’re Kara Danvers. You’re Supergirl. Resist this._ Her hands were now lightly rubbing the gel into Cat’s trapezius, following the curve of the muscle down Cat’s back. No, Kara could not afford to give in to what her hands actually wanted to do at that moment. Biting her lip even harder, Kara willed her hands to remain on-task. _Such soft skin…_

“Um, I think that covers it!” Her own voice, sounding too loud and too cheerful broke the silence which until then had been soaked in each woman’s sinful thoughts.

“Thank you, Kiera,” Cat said. She rose gracefully from the bed and slipped on the silken gown that had been hanging nearby. Kara averted her eyes, refused to meet her gaze. She was sure Cat could see the blush still staining her skin, and felt that the desire humming through her was blatantly obvious to the older woman.

Later, as they lay in bed, each on their side, Kara forced herself to remember all the reasons why giving in to Cat Grant — and her own desire — was a bad idea. In the end, she could only think of two. But those two were enough.


	6. Denials and Other Disappointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep-cuddling leads to other things and Kara is pushed to breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to my awesome editor kara-lesbihonest (mxfivespot). Also thanks to my supertrashco buddies for encouragement and general fun times. <3

A delicious warmth surrounded her. Cat drifted slowly into consciousness, realising with guilty pleasure that the solid weight around her waist was Kara’s arm, and that her beautiful young protégé had somehow wrapped herself around Cat in her sleep. Careful not to move or alter her breathing, Cat opened her eyes. Kara’s face was inches away from hers, so close she could feel Kara’s breath on her neck. Her hair was fanned out across the pillow, one lock falling adorably over her forehead. Cat noted that Kara’s hair seemed even more golden than usual, made lustrous from all the recent exposure to the sun. Watching the girl sleep, a wave of tenderness rose up in her chest. _My guardian angel…_

There was no doubt in her mind, now, that Kara was Supergirl. Max Friedlich had been right. Coming here to Fiji with Kara _had_ allowed her to get to know her assistant better. And the clues were too numerous to discount. She should feel elated: this magnificent, exquisitely powerful heroine, the jewel of National City, was her very own personal assistant. But instead, a quiet corrosion settled into her heart, the joy of today overshadowed by the assured rust of tomorrow.

Cat Grant had a rare skill. She possessed a keen intellect, natural empathy (a quality hidden to all but a select few), and unparalleled skills of observation honed from decades in journalism. These qualities allowed Cat Grant to see into the heart of things. Most of the time, she could read people and events as effortlessly as any trashy Daily Planet fluff piece. And what she read in Kara was a girl bound for a greater destiny: as much as Kara still needed her right now, there would soon come a day when Cat would have to release her.

Her sombre thoughts were interrupted when Kara stirred in her sleep. Cat’s attention focused once again on the beautiful face before her and she felt her own resolve twist and buckle. No, for all her insights, Cat couldn’t stop herself from wanting Kara. How could she?

As if somehow sensing the intensity of Cat’s wanting in that moment, Kara’s eyes blinked open. They focused on Cat with a force that made her breath catch. With some strange, singular concentration, she watched a strand of golden hair flutter in the space between them, lifted by either her or Kara’s breath. A moment. Two. And then Kara’s mouth was on hers, and she couldn’t remember and she didn’t care whether it was Kara who was kissing her or if she was kissing Kara.

Kara pulled her closer and she felt the impossible strength of the arms around her, flexing power and grasping with hunger. Cat felt her body respond, needing to be closer. She snaked a hand upward, trailing past Kara’s collarbone to cup and caress her jaw before sliding up the nape of her neck to tangle in Kara’s glorious hair. Their bodies were crushed against one another but the kisses remained desperately soft.

Suddenly, Cat felt Kara stiffen in her arms. Before she could react or hold on - an absurd notion, as she couldn’t hope to match Supergirl’s strength - Kara had wrenched herself away from their mutual embrace and scrambled half out of the bed.

“Cat…wait… I-I can’t…” she stammered. Kara’s hands, always expressive, betrayed her agitation - they wrung and twisted the sheets that still lay across her lap. She took a shaky breath. “I’m so sorry,” she tried again. “It’s just… I had this, this… crazy dream. About um, James, you know? And I guess I wasn’t really awake and I… um… we…” She laughed weakly, the way she did when she knew she was fooling exactly no one.

Cat sat up as well and took a shaky breath. _What the hell had just happened? And did Kara really think she would buy that nonsense about the dream?_ She opened her mouth to speak, but Kara interrupted.

“Please, Cat, it’s not… you don’t need to say anything,” she blurted, distress written clearly across her face. “It was totally my fault. I’m such an idiot— ”

“Don’t say that,” Cat broke in sharply.

Kara stopped short, obeying Cat’s command immediately out of habit.

Well, at least she wasn’t trying to keep up the ridiculous pretense about the dream. _James Olsen? Really?_ Cat sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. The next few moments were crucial; she needed to get her words exactly right. So she hesitated, and in her hesitation, she allowed Kara to take the floor and regain some equilibrium.

“Miss Grant,” Kara said, a firmer note entering her voice. “Please don’t take this the wrong way. I respect you _a lot_ and I like you, but I don’t _like_ like you. I just… don’t feel that way about you. That kiss? It was a mistake. I’m sorry.”

Cat stared at Kara, who looked steadily back at her, unwavering in her gaze for once. And Cat Grant, who normally read any human expression with ease, could not read this one. She knew that the girl in front of her right now was not Kara, her perpetually awkward and always eager-to-please assistant. This was Supergirl. And Cat found she could say nothing in reply.

Another moment passed, their eyes locked in some battle of the wills. Then, the steel that had infused Kara seemed to melt out of her. She awkwardly climbed out of the bed, and stood there, hesitating; the king-sized bed was between them, a vast distance. In the end, she grabbed a change of clothes, blurted something about needing to use the bathroom, and fled.

 

* * *

 

Cat hadn’t seen Kara since the morning. After leaving the bathroom, the girl had rushed off to join a guided scuba diving expedition with some of the other guests. Undoubtedly she had chosen the activity knowing her fastidious boss would never follow. Kara damn well knew there was only one place where Cat could abide seeing fish, and that was on her sashimi platter with a generous side of pickled ginger and wasabi.

Cat entered the Venetian-themed restaurant warily, looking about to see if any of the seats were filled. Their dinner reservation was for seven thirty. _Would Kara remember? Wrong question, Cat she thought to herself. Reluctantly, she edited her own thought: Would Kara still come?_

A waiter came over immediately. “Ahh, Miss Grant. Table for one today?”

 _Imbecile_ , Cat thought. _Why would you even ask that?_ It was a guaranteed way of offending your clientele.

“A table for two,” she corrected. “And I’d like a seat with an ocean view.”

“Of course. Please follow me.” He led her to a corner table with an unimpeded view of the main beach, the ocean stretching out behind the white sand and clusters of palm trees. The sunset was turning the shadowy green of the reefs into a deep purple. Cat wondered if Kara’s X-Ray vision still worked underwater. She tried to imagine being down in the murky depths of the ocean and shuddered. Didn’t Supergirl need sunlight to power her abilities? Cat flicked disinterestedly through the pages of her menu before finally putting it aside, unable to concentrate.

The waiter, sensing trouble, hesitantly approached. “Madame? Is the menu not to your liking? We can—”

“No, no,” Cat waved her hand disdainfully, “Everything is acceptable, although nothing is particularly outstanding.”

He was still hovering so she rolled her eyes and said, “Do me a favour and go check if the Insalata di Frutti di Mare Veneziana is gluten _and_ lactose free. Yes, yes I know it’s listed right here. But I’d like you to check for me personally. With the head chef. Oh and find out whether the tuna is line-caught, and what species of octopus this is.” She waved her hand, shooing him off. _There, hopefully that would get rid of him for a while._

As the waiter absented himself from her periphery, Cat felt another presence behind her. She turned and examined the figure coming toward her, giving Kara a brief once-over, before turning back to her table, refusing to let Kara have the satisfaction of seeing Cat stare.

“You’re late,” she said pointedly, as her assistant approached the table and sat down.

Kara was wearing a peach-coloured, strapless dress that clung to her form. Her hair was tied up into a bun, though obviously still wet. Her glasses were on. She looked every inch the adorable, awkward Kara Danvers who Cat saw every day at CatCo, and, in that moment, Cat hated it.

“Sorry Miss Grant,” Kara mumbled, looking closely at her menu, only briefly glancing up. “The scuba tour went longer than I expected and then I had to take—”

“Kiera,” Cat cut in. “Why are you wearing your glasses?”

That caught her attention. Kara looked up and met Cat’s gaze now, squirming a little under the scrutiny. “Because I need them to see. Miss Grant, we’ve gone over this…”

“You could see me perfectly well the last time you lost them,” challenged Cat. “When we went sailing.”

“Sure,” Kara allowed. “That’s because you were only two feet away.”

As usual, this was going nowhere. Cat decided to approach her probing from a different angle. She leaned forward and demanded: “Show me your leg.”

“W-What??”

“Your leg, Kiera. I saw the catamaran slam into it yesterday. There’s got to be at least a bruise. Now lift the hem of that cheap Forever 21 atrocity and show me your thigh.”

“Miss Grant, I know I… uh… kissed you this morning but, but… I’m not going to just start randomly flashing you skin whenever you ask!” Kara giggled nervously, or pretended to.

Cat rolled her eyes. “If this is some half-assed, juvenile attempt to seduce me in order to distract me from your _real_ secret, Kiera, you are failing spectacularly.”

“S-seduce you?” Kara’s voice rose in incredulity. She laughed again, more loudly this time. “No, no, no. No way. I… I’m not even interested in you that way, Miss Grant.”

If Cat didn’t distinctly remember the searing heat of their kisses that morning, she might have believed her. The girl’s protests sounded almost genuine.

“Really now, why do you persist in this ridiculous charade?” Cat asked, exasperated beyond belief. _Why couldn’t Kara just trust her?_ “I already _know_.”

“There’s nothing to know, Miss Grant.” Kara picked up her menu again, deliberately trying to block out Cat’s questions.

Reaching across the table, Cat forced the menu down with her finger. Her eyes glinted dangerously. “Do _not_ lie to me,” she ground out, her voice as heavy as iron. “You know better than anyone that I don’t suffer fools and liars. And if you think I believe your feeble denials for an instant, then you are _both_. That makes you utterly worthless to me.”

Cat was rather proud of herself for her delivery of that line, sure that it would finally bring out of hiding that fearless, steel-cored Kara from earlier. Some part of her wanted desperately to see that Supergirl smile again. But instead, to her horror, she watched as tears sprung into Kara’s eyes.

The girl looked away, blinking, and brushed at her cheeks in embarrassment. “Miss Grant,” Kara started to say, then paused. “Cat…” Her voice was low with emotion, pleading. “Can we please, _please_ just go back to the way it was before?”

Cat was quite certain she’d never seen her assistant look so miserable.

Cat pursed her lips, studying the girl in front of her a little longer. Then she rolled her eyes. “Fine. We’ll play it your way, _Kiera._ ” Cat stood up and threw her napkin down on the table. “I’ve lost my appetite. But you stay. Enjoy your meal.” She turned and headed for the bar without looking back.

A minute later, when the beleaguered waiter finally returned with the dietary information that Cat had requested, he found only two empty chairs.


	7. Beneath the Pale Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is flying low, feeling lower. Tipsy!Cat pushes the boundaries a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to my wonderful editor kara-lesbihonest (mxfivespot). Also cheers to the #stealthvag squad who provide me with laughter and inspiration daily.

Kara sped along the surface of the water, skimming across it at breakneck speed. At this velocity, the cool ocean spray stung her cheeks, whipping away her own tears. It tasted of salt and savage freedom. Flying below the clouds, so close to sea level, was a risky luxury she rarely indulged in back home. Even on moonless nights the lights of National City were too bright for her to go completely unnoticed; even on the water there could be prying eyes. But out here amidst a remote archipelago, with no artificial lights and no humans to speak of, Kara could fly like she was the only person in the whole world.

She looped around the island several more times, then decided on a whim to fly out to the Sacred Islands. As she approached, Kara could see why they were famed for their beauty. The sand shone pure white even now, illuminated only by the pale light of the crescent moon. There was a natural lagoon cradled between the two main islands - on a sunny day, it would have sparkled a clear crystal aqua. She wished Cat had been able to see it. Perhaps they might try to visit again before they left, but Kara knew it was unlikely. Some chances, once lost, would never be recaptured.

Kara landed heavily right by the waterline. The force of her landing left a large impact crater in the smooth damp sand, and it felt oddly satisfying. Taking a few paces away from the crater, Kara sprawled out on the beach, not caring if her supersuit got dirty. Abruptly, she sat up again to remove her boots, threw them carelessly to the side, and lay back down to contemplate the stars. The foamy surf licked at her ankles and occasionally splashed up to her calves. The tide was coming in.

What was she doing? Since leaving the restaurant she had flown aimlessly, recklessly even. She’d gone streaking across the stratosphere, then pushed even higher up into the mesosphere where her breath crystallised instantly, the particles stripped away from my lips as she sped by them. She pushed herself so hard that, despite the icy temperatures, she could feel beads of sweat forming, then freezing, against her body.

She knew what she was doing.

She was getting away from Cat. Cat who seemed to look straight into her deepest thoughts every time Kara dared meet her eyes. Cat who made her alternate between anger and fear and desire until all three were tangled within her chest like thorns. Cat who had kissed her back.

A particularly large wave surged and broke against her, drenching her up to her thighs. Kara welcomed the jolting shock of the cool water against her bare skin.

Unbidden, another image of Cat came to her mind: brown eyes turned burnt amber in the morning sun; golden curls falling across the hollow of her neck; and a gaze so tender and sad that Kara was sure that Cat was going to say goodbye there and then. But there’d been something dark and lustful too…

Thinking about the kiss that followed, Kara felt herself blush and grow warm. She forced the image from her mind; it wouldn’t do to think about that.

The water was up to her waist now and lapping higher with each surging wave. Kara stilled her mind and tried to breathe slowly, purposefully, the way Alex taught her when she was still learning how to filter out the sounds and sensations of Earth. But the memory of Cat’s lips on hers was one sensation she could not filter out no matter how she tried. Almost groaning in frustration, Kara sat up, hands churning the wet sand beneath her as she formed tight fists. She leapt up and grabbed her boots which were being tossed carelessly against the shore by the incoming tide. Jamming them onto her feet, she blasted off into the air again.

She began to fly laps around the islands below her as, in her mind, she focused on the circling doubts which kept her from Cat.

_Cat’s lust; Kara’s devotion._

_She would never tell Cat the truth of her identity._

_Cat would surely laugh, if she knew how Kara felt._

_She would never tell._

_That hard, careless laugh that could so easily ruin someone’s day or break a heart._

_She _couldn’t_ tell. It would change things forever._

As Kara sped round and round, she felt herself grow almost light-headed. She wasn’t sure if it was from the flying or her swarming thoughts, but figured it was high time to head back to their island regardless. Several miles into the journey back, Kara suddenly lost control and dropped out of flight, dunking herself in the sea. Spluttering, she applied a burst of power and regained some altitude. _What the hell was that?_ Kara was seized by a sudden worry. What if she burnt out her powers? What if she fell into the ocean before she reached land? She wasn’t even sure if she could swim without her powers; she’d never had to.

The last few miles seemed to take an eternity - Kara thought she could feel the tiredness in her muscles now, a rare and odd feeling. She landed carefully amidst a grove of palm trees on Matamoa Island and was halfway back to the more developed northern side when she realised she was still dressed as Supergirl. _Get a grip, Kara_ , she told herself. On foot, she backtracked to where she’d left her regular clothes and hurriedly changed before she finally trudged up to the suite, exhausted and still sodden from her unexpected dunking.

Her first surprise was that Cat was still awake and waiting for her.

“Where the hell have you been?” Cat demanded as soon as Kara stepped into the room.

Her second surprise was that Cat was not drunk enough to accept her weak excuse (“I just lost track of time swimming”) without a severe reprimand about being in the water alone at night. Didn’t she know that Cat couldn’t enjoy her martinis when bothered by the possibility that she might need to hire a new assistant next Monday morning? Besides, during her nightly call with her son, Carter had asked to speak to Kara, and Cat _hated_ to disappoint him.

Kara sank tiredly onto the sofa, hurt by the sharp tone, but perversely satisfied at the same time that Cat had noted her absence and taken such exception to it. “Cat,” she said, closing her eyes. “Can you _please_ not yell at me right now? I’m—I’m not feeling so great.”

“Oh, it’s back to ‘Cat’ now is it?” Cat murmured, voice seductively low and near her ear now that her boss had joined her on the couch. Kara’s eyes flew open. Cat held a martini in one hand. The other was draped along the cushions of the sofa, behind Kara’s back. Even off balance with her senses dulled by exhaustion, Kara could detect the scent of something stronger, smokier—whiskey, perhaps—on Cat’s breath.

“Cat…” she implored.

Her plea for merciful restraint was ignored. Cat set down her glass and reached out a hand to caress the left side of Kara’s face. Ever so slowly, she grazed her thumb over Kara’s lips.

“Perhaps this will make you feel better,” Cat said, and leaned over, her mouth inches from Kara’s. When Cat knew she had the advantage in a situation, she never failed to press it. Kara held still, afraid of how much she wanted Cat to kiss her, knowing she should turn away. But Cat didn’t kiss her on the mouth. Instead, the kiss she placed was just to the side of Kara’s mouth - the lightest brush. Then Cat was gone. Behind her, she heard the bathroom door open and close, followed by the hiss of water from the high pressure shower nozzle hitting the stone tiles.

Kara sat still for a few minutes longer and for the second time tonight, she focused hard on controlling her breathing. Eventually even her jolt of manic energy from Cat’s almost-kiss was depleted, and she dragged herself off the sofa. Kara pulled off her slightly damp dress, exchanging it for the simple white tank top she slept in before she allowed herself to collapse on the bed. She was too emotionally and physically wrung out to even think about cleaning off the salt and sand that still encrusted her skin. Cat would just have to deal with sleeping next to someone who was probably carrying fifty petri dishes worth of bacteria and plankton. Kara smiled faintly at the thought before sleep claimed her.

She woke up once, though Kara wouldn’t remember it in the morning. But if she had, she would’ve recalled the soft touch of a fine cotton sheet being pulled over her, and the feeling of Cat’s fingers delicately tangled in her hair.

 

* * *

   
Cat watched the sunlight play across Kara’s face. A light breeze was picking up outside, causing the sheer window drapes to ripple and billow inward. Cat had fully drawn back the heavier curtains to allow in more natural light. Now the slanted morning sunbeams were finally at an angle that directly shone upon Kara’s skin: her face, framed in gold and soft from slumber; the smooth dip and curve of her collarbone; an exposed shoulder.

Cat suspected that Kara had worn herself out the night before; the girl had slept through Cat’s morning Pilates routine, a long shower, her phone call with Carter, and the arrival of breakfast. She just hoped that Kara hadn’t deliberately worn out her powers in some stupid attempt to deflect Cat’s suspicions that she was Supergirl. That was just foolishness. Couldn’t the girl see that Cat would never expose her on purpose in some cheap media stunt? Didn’t she know she wasn’t another feather to adorn Cat Grant’s already well decorated cap? _You beautiful idiot_ , she thought, and sighed irritably for the fifth time that morning.

Cat’s own expression at that moment, if she could have seen it, was a complex mixture of guilt, tenderness and infuriation. It was to this expression that Kara eventually woke up.

“Oh hey, Miss Grant… uh, are you okay?”

 _Miss Grant? God, this girl is so indecisive she can’t even pick a name and stick with it._ Cat rolled her eyes. “Why wouldn’t I be fine? You’re the one who’s just slept such an epic marathon that you’d think the Persians were invading again.”

Kara’s brows furrowed in puzzlement, but she heroically stuck with her original query. “Um, I just thought you looked… kind of upset?”

“Upset?” Cat made a face and scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“And you did get pretty drunk last night…”

“Kiera, I was barely even comfortably tipsy,” Cat replied, her tone becoming acerbic now.

There it was. _Last night_. With uncharacteristic trepidation, Cat waited for Kara to bring up the almost-kiss. She shouldn’t have done it, of course. But Kara had looked so… unguarded. And she _had_ been a little drunk.

But Kara didn’t remark on Cat’s inappropriate advance. Instead, her eyes lit up as she saw the large covered silver tray sitting on the bedside table beside her. “Oh my God, breakfast!”

“There’s a double serving,” Cat said dryly. “I thought you might be hungry after yesterday’s… scuba diving excursion.”

Kara didn’t reply. She was already three bites in and deeply enamored with her poached eggs on sourdough with smashed avocado and feta.

Cat clamped down on the fond smile that was in danger of developing, then stood briskly. “Eat up, then. I suppose it’s left to me to check what activities are scheduled for today.”

Pre-occupied with food, Kara just gave her a grateful smile, the kind one might describe with melodramatic adjectives like “dazzling”, “mega-watt” or “heart stopping” if one were someone other than Cat Grant.

Well. At least Kara seemed to be back to her normal, chipper self. Perhaps they would make it off this island intact after all.


	8. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-threatened thunderstorm finally breaks, metaphorically and literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my editor kara-lesbihonest (mxfivespot) without whom this chapter would not exist (...in this form anyway, hah). Your encouragement and help makes all the difference.
> 
> Sorry for the slow update, readers. Got an exciting new job and real life is sucking up all my time/energy. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. One more to go!

Cat was going to fire her therapist when she returned home, of this she was sure. Clearly he wasn’t doing his job because she must be utterly insane to have agreed to go hiking. Hiking! In this appalling, oppressive weather which made her immaculately-styled hair go frizzy and limp. She didn’t even want to think about the malaria-infested mosquitoes lurking in the fetid jungle currently surrounding them.

On the other hand, Cat _was_ enjoying the view. Kara was leading them up a mountain trail clad in clothes more suited to jogging than hiking: a loose-fitting tank top left her arms bare, whilst a pair of black full-length compression tights showed off every infuriating curve of her well defined lower half. Cat forced herself to concentrate on the terrain. It wouldn’t do to stumble now. By her estimate, they had already climbed a few hundred feet above sea level. 

And besides, Kara wasn’t interested. She’d made that clear enough - every time Cat tried pushing a little closer, Kara pulled away or failed to respond at all. Cat re-lived the hot surge of humiliation and hurt every time she remembered the rejection of that kiss. 

“I still don’t see what’s so special about this ridiculous tree,” Cat sniped. She’d learned by now that, when dangerously distracted by thoughts of Kara, the best safeguard was razor-edged critique. “Fig trees are hardly unusual. There was one just outside my window at Wellesley. The stupid thing scraped and screeched against my window every time there was a storm.”

“Oh but Temo said this one’s special - it’s actually considered sacred. The people here and on the surrounding islands have used it for hundreds of years—”

“For traditional medicine, yes I know. But I don’t _need_ tree sap mojo or boiled bark tea or any other pseudo-medicinal treatments right now. What I need is a long massage, a good view and an over-priced alcoholic beverage in my hand.” Cat paused for a moment to catch her breath. Why on earth was Kara going so fast? Didn’t she realise she was travelling with a mere human?

“Well, I can’t promise you the other two,” Kara threw a quick smile behind her, before continuing her climb. “But I know there’s a _really_ good view up ahead…”

Cat rolled her eyes and bit back a stinging reply. She hurried to keep up, hating that she was even making the effort.

Some kind of flying bug hovered near her ear and Cat swatted at it irritably. _Ugh._ This hike was absolutely the last thing she wanted to do on their second-to-last day on the island, but Kara had been so excited to see this infernal fig tree and Cat had allowed that inconvenient brew of guilt and affection get the best of her. Again. 

As they climbed, Cat could feel her cargo pants sticking to her thighs. Earlier, Kara tried to convince her not to buy them from the island shop and suggested she wear shorts instead. But there was no way in hell she was going bare-legged. She’d snapped at Kara that she wasn’t keen on being devoured by mosquitoes or any other kinds of creepy crawlies living in the dense tropical forests of Fiji, and made the purchase anyway. But now the cloth dragged against her legs, damp and heavy in the humid air. Cat hated that Kara had been right about that too.

“Kiera, wait!” Cat barked. Stopping beside a large boulder, she rummaged around in her rucksack impatiently for the insect repellent and sprayed another layer over her exposed neck and wrists. “If I get a single mosquito bite,” she threatened, “You’re fired.”

“You wouldn’t do that, Miss Grant.” Kara was smiling at her from a few metres away, bouncing on her heels a little. 

The girl’s boundless energy grated on Cat in that moment. “Don’t be so sure of that,” she snapped. The irritation she’d been trying to hide all morning must have added a sharper edge to her words because the girl’s smile faltered a little. 

Cat felt another twinge of guilt and viciously shoved it to the back of her mind. It was too late to take her words back anyway. “Let’s get this over with,” she muttered, slinging her bag over her shoulder again. 

As she followed Kara back up the path, she couldn’t help but add, “Honestly Kiera, this is the worst idea you’ve ever had. And I didn’t think anything could top the time you tried to add that idiotic, half-baked paragraph to my article on Supergirl.” She could tell from the stiffness in Kara’s shoulders that her words had some impact. Well, at least her barbs - if not her kisses - could still make the girl respond. Cat was almost ashamed at the bitter thought as she swiped savagely at another flying bug. 

After an interminable hour - most of it spent trudging in tense silence - they turned a sharp corner into a kind of a clearing. They’d finally come out of the dense growth of the tropical forest and were nearing the peak of the mountain. The sky, which had been hidden from view while they were under the cover of trees, had developed into an angry grey. 

“Oh good, I can see the tree from here,” Cat said, squinting upwards. She could just make out the massive fig tree up at the very peak of the mountain; it was growing almost sideways out of rock and covered with vines. The trunk was massive - it was at least a few hundred years old. “Doesn’t look that special to me.”

“It’s beautiful,” Kara breathed.

“It’s tolerable. Now, lead us back down. Those clouds are threatening a thunderstorm and I’d rather not look and feel like a drowned rat,” Cat snapped.

“But Miss Grant,” Kara turned to her, eyes pleading. “It’s so close! Please just come with me a little higher - we’re almost there. I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Cat looked past her assistant to the steep,narrow path beyond. It barely seemed fit for mountain goats to climb, let alone humans. She glared back at Kara. “If you want me to see the damn tree, you’re going to have to fly me up there, because there’s no way I’m going up _that_.”

“You know, you don’t have to be afraid. I promise I won’t let you fall.” Kara was looking at her expectantly, all hope and sweetness. 

Cat couldn’t stand it.

“I’m not _afraid_ , Kiera,” She replied caustically. “But I won’t deprive Carter of his mother just so I can go on some hare-brained excursion to 'The Magic Faraway Tree.’” And then, before she could bite her tongue, she added: “I would’ve thought _you_ of all people would be a little more mindful of that.”

The the look of hurt on Kara’s face made Cat want to apologise instantly, but the girl had whirled around and was climbing upward again. “You stay here then,” she was saying, her voice tight with emotion. “I’m going up.”

Cat sighed. “Kiera, wait.” She started following, cursing herself as she did so.

Kara was already several body-lengths ahead, steadily making her way up the steep path, climbing easily over fallen logs and boulders. Cat gritted her teeth and followed - she was not the type to turn back once she’d committed to a course. A branch snagged at the sleeve of her button-down shirt she cursed at it, then cursed at Kara in her mind as well. _Stupid, stubborn girl. Headstrong, willful, reckless idiot. Goddamnit._

By the time Cat reached the top, she was sweaty, scratched and out of breath. Kara stood near the edge, one hand on the side of the broad-trunked tree; her other arm hung loosely by her side. She was looking out into the steely expanse of cloudy sky. Below them, several miles of green forest gave way to a white strip of sand and the deep blue-grey of the sea. The wind was stronger up here; it had loosened a few strands of Kara’s hair from her braided bun. The air smelled of moisture and electricity the way it did before a storm.

Cat approached the edge cautiously. “You could have waited for me.” Then, trying to lighten the mood, she added, “Not all of us have super-stamina like you.”

Kara didn’t turn. “I’ve told you. I’m not Supergirl,” she said.

Cat felt a flash of anger course through her. “I didn’t come all the way up here to listen to you perpetuate your little deceptions,” she growled. Stepping closer, she grasped Kara’s wrist and pulled hard so that she spun to face Cat. And yet she felt the strength of Kara’s resistance, knew that Kara had only turned to face her because she had _allowed_ herself to be pulled, and it angered her all the more. “Why do you persist with this charade?” Cat hissed. “Tell me, Kiera. Why,” and here, she gripped Kara’s wrist even tighter, pulled her even closer, “do you lie to me?”

Kara glared at her. Even though she was wearing glasses and her hair was tied back, Cat could almost feel the intensity of Supergirl’s heat-vision. Her lips were close enough to kiss. And so, unable to resist, Cat leaned forward to claim them. To her surprise, Kara kissed her back with equal force. Kara’s free hand gripped Cat’s shoulder and she felt herself being backed up against the buttressed trunk of the fig tree as Kara’s mouth crushed hers with a near bruising intensity. 

_Oh God._ Cat wanted this. She wanted Kara with a breathless desire that tore through her lungs and stole her breath away. But a cynical part of Cat’s brain still wondered. _Was Kara doing this just to distract her from her line of questioning?_ The thought of it fuelled a red-hot rage in the pit of her stomach and she grasped Kara’s wrist even tighter. 

She forced herself to break away from their fevered kisses. “Why won’t you trust me?” Cat growled through clenched teeth. She reached her left hand up to remove Kara’s glasses but it was immediately seized and pinned above her against the rough bark of the tree. Kara didn’t answer but stepped even closer forward so that her leg was now pressed between Cat’s thighs. She deftly freed her other wrist from Cat’s grasp in a move she must have learned as Supergirl and reversed the hold so she now gripped both of Cat’s wrists. 

Kara lowered her head and began to kiss along Cat’s throat. The kisses were infuriatingly light, teasing, almost as if Kara were taunting her. When her mouth was against the side of Cat’s neck, right below her ear, Kara’s thigh pressed more forcefully into Cat, almost making her come on the spot. “Why,” Kara murmured, the softness of her voice contrasting deliciously with the muscled hardness of her thigh, “won’t you….” Another thrust. “call me…” A kiss. “…by my name.”

Cat moaned and turned her head, trying to re-engage with Kara’s lips again. Sensing her need, Kara released one of Cat’s wrists to cup her face, kissing her with rough determination. Cat arched up to meet her, her mouth opening helplessly to Kara’s searching tongue. 

With her other hand, Kara started to methodically unbutton Cat’s linen shirt, just in time for a heavy raindrop to fall against the exposed skin above her right breast. Immediately, Kara dipped her head to lick it off. The droplet trickled downward and Kara was careful to drag her tongue upward so that it captured the rivulet. It was a futile gesture, though, as more raindrops soon followed. The cold droplets hit Cat’s overheated skin, making her gasp out loud, but Kara pressed forward and claimed her lips in another searing kiss. Cat no longer noticed the cool shock of the sudden deluge or the unyielding knotted surface against her back. 

Almost incoherent with desire, Cat’s hand rose of its own volition to reach behind Kara’s head and fumbled at her braid. She tugged hard and pulled Kara’s hair free from the hair tie and bobby pins that restrained it. As Kara moved her kisses to Cat’s jawline, Cat tangled her fingers deeply in a messy handful of golden hair. Kara responded by dragging her teeth across the sensitive skin of Cat’s throat, biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Cat inhaled sharply and felt a corresponding surge of desire between her legs. She reached up with her other hand to bring Kara’s face back to her, to remove her glasses, perhaps, which were now streaked by raindrops, to regain some semblance of control. Kara simply grasped her wrist again in response and trapped it against her body. With her free hand which had now finished unbuttoning Cat’s shirt, Kara tugged the soaked garment over Cat’s shoulders, effectively using the material to confine Cat’s arms. She stepped away now, denying Cat access to her hair. Kara paused just long enough to look into Cat’s eyes, to see the naked desire there, and then she ripped the bra off easily, exposing Cat’s breasts. 

Cat watched Kara examine her, and the sight almost undid her. She felt her nipples harden in the cool air, felt the rain splatter hard and wet against her skin, trickling down her collarbones and chest. She imagined Kara on her knees in front of her, licking the heavy droplets of rainwater that were collecting on the tip of her left breast. But Kara didn’t kneel. She moved forward again so that her leg was once again pressed between Cat’s, and Cat could feel every ripple of muscle underneath the thin material of Kara’s tights as she flexed her thigh and pushed against Cat purposefully.

“Close your eyes,” Kara husked against her ear as she reached up one hand to gently grip the base of Cat’s neck. She obeyed the command, helpless under Kara’s rhythmic thrusts. With the last conscious part of her brain remaining, she realised Kara must have finally taken off her glasses because she could feel the flutter of eyelashes against her skin as a hot mouth assaulted her neck. She struggled to free her arms from the shirt, needing to touch Kara. This time Kara allowed it. Cat reached one hand under the tank to clutch at her back while the other tangled in Kara’s hair again. Cat felt the shift of Kara’s scapula and spine as Kara moved against her; she couldn’t believe how soft Kara’s skin was. How could a girl who could deflect bullets be so impossibly delicate? The thought melted from her brain as the heat built quickly from deep within her. Her own breath was loud in her ears. Kara’s lips were hot and insistent against her neck. It was the soft, desperate command against her ear that finally tipped her over the edge. 

She almost missed it, hidden by the rumble of distant thunder. “Say it for me, Cat…” Kara whispered. “Call me by my name.”

And she did.


	9. Please, Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary for Chapter 9 & 10:
> 
> For once, Cat needs Supergirl more than she needs Kara. But Cat doesn't know if she'll ever see either of them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. Thanks to all my readers for coming along for the ride. Thank you too for your lovely comments and kudos.
> 
> I don't have the words to express how grateful I am to my editor kara-lesbihonest. I probably wouldn't have continued this fic beyond Chapter 3 without their encouragement and feedback so ya'll should be thankful too.
> 
> And my #stealthvag squad! How I love you, you wonderful, sinful, inspirational fuckers. This one's for you.

It was a moment that would forever be imprinted on Kara: the sharpness of Cat’s nails digging into her back, the throbbing heat of Cat against her leg, and the sight of those beautiful lips forming her name. She heard the dip and hiss of every note as it left Cat’s mouth: the lightly aspirated ‘k’, the rolling liquid ‘r’, the soft vibration of the vowels. In the air was the raw earthy scent of moss and the metallic tang of lightning. The familiar scent of Cat’s perfume - iris, cedar and sandalwood with a hint of vetiver - and the fainter aroma of Cat’s rain-soaked hair; they surrounded her, conquered her, a promise finally fulfilled.

Kara was used to feeling specific sensations - sometimes she heard the slide of a droplet of condensation on her glass; sometimes she felt a breeze from a crack in a window three rooms over. But in that moment Kara swore she could feel the actual chemical makeup of her being shift and change. She imagined her molecules rearranging, turning her into something different. It was as if Cat had called her into a brand new existence.

“Cat…” she whispered softly.

Perhaps Cat heard the uncertainty in her voice because she opened her eyes then. She looked at Kara and, without breaking eye contact, gently untangled her hand from Kara’s hair to cup her face. The touch felt like another promise.

It would be so easy to give in.

Instead, Kara stepped backward, retrieved her glasses, fumbled to put them on. Through the watery lens, she watched as Cat closed her eyes from disappointment or hurt. Cat straightened, stepping away from the tree, and pulled her shirt over her shoulders once more. She buttoned it closed. Kara could still see the outline of her breasts through the wet material, but neither of them moved to retrieve the bra which had been flung aside and was now precariously caught in some vines near the edge of the mountain peak.

“I don’t suppose,” Cat said after a moment of heavy silence, “that Supergirl would fly us off this mountain?”

Kara swallowed. “No… I don’t think she would.”

“Pity.”

How could a single word convey such a weight of feeling? Kara hadn’t a clue what Cat must be feeling right now. Her own chest held a strange weight made from equal parts elation and fear. Everything had changed and Kara didn’t have a map for what came next.

“We should… we should probably wait until the storm blows over,” Kara suggested. “Before we start heading back down, that is.”

Cat’s gaze was unreadable as she stared at Kara. In the end, she simply said: “Do whatever you think is best.”

Kara felt a strange hollow blossom deep within her. Was it disappointment? What did she want from Cat anyway? And what did Cat want from her?

“So, there were some rocks we could use as shelter a little ways down,” she said, looking away. She found it hard to meet Cat’s gaze now. It seemed too intimate, somehow - which was ridiculous given what they had just done. “We… we should probably get away from the tree. It’s the tallest thing here and well… lightning…”

Cat brushed past her. The touch of Cat’s hand briefly on her elbow was like a jolt to her core.

Afterward, huddled together under the rocky overhang and mostly sheltered from the hissing downpour, Kara wished she had the words to explain why she couldn’t tell Cat the truth just yet. Why she hadn’t let Cat touch her. Instead she dwelt in the uncertain silence that now encircled them, and wondered at its interior. Kara was not used to this new found stillness. Always before there had been words, movement, conflict.

The storm passed as quickly as it had come and only half an hour later the weather had cleared enough that they could start their descent.

Kara cleared her throat. “Cat… I think it’s cleared up.” She stood up, stooping a little to avoid hitting her head against the rock overhead. “Should we…?”

There was a pause and a blink, as if Cat had been broken from some reverie. “Lead the way, Kara,” she said, and the tone of her voice was as much a mystery to Kara as the silence from before.

Goosebumps formed on her skin as Kara remembered the first time she’d heard her name drawn from Cat’s lips; now she knew that it wouldn’t be the last. The knowledge buoyed her and gave her the confidence to hold out her hand to Cat in an offer to help her up from the leafy burrow beneath the rocks.

There was the briefest of hesitations, and an unreadable expression flickered across Cat’s face. But then she took Kara’s hand with a certainty, a purposefulness in her fingers that said _I would have done that anyway_.

Kara did not let go until they were all the way down the mountain.

 

* * *

 

Cat’s phone rang shortly after they arrived back at the villa. Kara heard the shrill tones while she was in the shower. When she caught Cat’s sharp inhalation, she turned off the faucet and extended her hearing. It was Janice, the aide whom Cat employed to monitor Carter’s whereabouts and notify her if ever there was a major threat to his well being.

It was worse than she could have expected: an earthquake, 8.9 on the Richter scale. There was large scale devastation; over seventy people were killed or injured in fallen buildings and even more remained missing. It was suspected that the earthquake was of alien origin since Prague didn’t normally experience significant seismic activity. Various government agencies were investigating.

Kara changed into fresh clothes at superspeed, not even bothering to dry herself off, then burst out of the bathroom in time to see Cat drop her phone on the bed, her face ashen.

“Did you hear?” Cat asked. Her voice was clipped and unnatural.

“I’m sure Carter’s fine,” Kara said. He had to be.

“I just tried his number. Both their numbers. They’re not answering.”

“Maybe they don’t have their phones on them?” Kara suggested softly, knowing it was futile but needing to reassure Cat.

Cat said nothing, her normally expressive face tight with worry. She walked unsteadily over to the bar and poured herself a whiskey, then set the tumbler down without drinking from it.

“I’m going to wait exactly one minute,” Cat said. “And then I’m going to call again.” She turned to Kara, “I need you to contact the Berlin office. Get them to organise a team to go to Prague. We’ll need eyes on the ground. Manpower. Supplies. Tell them they have half an hour to get organised, or heads are going to roll.”

By the time Kara finished giving instructions to Berlin, Cat had already tried phoning Carter or his father a dozen times, alternating between their numbers. The last three times, the line wouldn’t even connect.

Cat’s fingers were white where she gripped the phone, as if she thought that if she held the phone hard enough maybe it would start ringing and bring Carter’s voice from the other end. She sank onto the sofa wordlessly, every line of her elegant frame taut with fear and a deep fury at her own uselessness.

“Cat…” Kara knelt by her side. She placed a hand on Cat’s knee. “The phone lines… they were knocked out by the quake. It doesn’t necessarily mean anything. I’m sure it’ll be okay.”

“I don’t need platitudes, Kara.” Cat snapped. She looked away from a moment, took a breath, then turned her gaze back at Kara. “I need Supergirl.”

Kara felt her breath catch, though she knew this moment had been coming. It had always been coming.

Cat placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders. They felt too light, too insubstantial, to belong to a woman who held Kara’s world in her hands daily. When she spoke, her words shifted Kara’s reality once again. “I need you, Kara. _Please._ ”

It was that simple plea that reached her in the end.

Kara stood and Cat’s hands slid off her. Some part of her missed the contact, but she was already in motion, already inhabiting a different space.

“I’ll find him, Cat,” Kara promised, holding Cat’s gaze for a moment. She wished she could stay longer, to hold and comfort Cat who looked so fragile in this moment. But she’d already delayed too long in her selfish desire to keep her secret. The thought of something happening to Carter… Cat would never forgive her.

Kara became a blur of movement as she stepped away and changed into her supersuit before Cat’s eyes. She paused only a moment at the doorway, to look back at Cat one last time. Then she was gone.


	10. Into the Light

Cat threw down the phone again in disgust. She’d lost track of how many calls she’d made to the Berlin office and she was fairly certain the Director was going to resign if she called to terrorize the staff there one more time.

She still tried to call Carter’s number once every thirty minutes but the line remained dead. Cat could only hope it was because the earthquake - or alien attack, whatever it was - had knocked out all telecommunications somehow. She couldn’t bear to think of the alternative.

And where the hell was Supergirl? She’d spent several hours researching Kryptonian physiology and maximum flight velocity. After that, she’d filled up five pages of lined paper with equations involving wind resistance at varying altitudes and temperatures. And then she’d pulled in an old favour to get Stephen Hawking’s private number and waited patiently as his wife fed back the answers to her questions. Her calculations were only out by twenty minutes.

Kara should be back by now.

Cat caught herself pacing and stopped abruptly. She turned on her heels and headed back to the sitting area. The tumbler of whiskey was still sitting on the counter where she’d placed it before Kara had left. Cat thought of the sleeping tablets packed away in her carry-on. It would be so damn easy to sleep, to forget for an hour. But no, she obliterated the thought before it even crossed the threshold of her mind. She was Cat fucking Grant and she would stay awake and alert for whatever came next.

Where the hell was Kara?

By her calculations, Kara should have returned hours ago. She’d factored in time needed to search for Carter and his father. But surely it wouldn’t take too long to locate them - Kara knew the address of their hotel as well as their itinerary. With her x-ray vision and super-hearing, Kara should have been able to locate them within minutes of getting to Prague. Unless… unless, that is, they were amongst the missing. Perhaps they were unconscious. Or dead. Silent under the rubble, even Supergirl would find it difficult to find them. And of course Kara would not come back having failed her mission. She’d always been meticulous in her work.

Cat started pacing again, unable to sit and do nothing. She’d been refreshing multiple live news feeds for the last two hours but the information had not changed. The origins of the earthquake were still a mystery. The death toll rose slightly each time she checked as more bodies were found, but no names were yet released. Disaster relief organisations and other humanitarian response teams had arrived on the scene hours ago and were now giving aid to the injured and those made homeless by the quake. Memorials were being set up already. In short, the whole event was more or less over. In the world of the 24 hour news cycle, it was already fading in the background, soon to be a mere footnote.

The sharp vibration of her phone against the table made Cat flinch. It was a number she didn’t know. She answered on the third ring. “Hello?”

“Mom!” It was Carter. The relief that flooded Cat’s body made her weak-limbed. She sank onto the couch in relief.

“Carter, thank God you’re okay. You’re not injured, are you?”

“I’m okay. Dad’s fine too. Sorry for not calling until now.” Carter’s voice came back a little distorted by the crackle of static, but even that was sweet to Cat’s ears. She missed the next bit of what he said, but caught the end: “…cell phone service is still patchy.”

“Honey, is Supergirl there?” _Please say yes. Please just tell me she’s taking a nap. Eating a pizza. Saving a goddamn puppy. Anything. Just tell me she’s there._

“Oh, yeah! She was—” another silence as the line was interrupted, and then, “… but she said she had to leave straight away, so she could tell you.”

“When was this?” Cat asked, trying to keep the urgency and rising sense of panic from her voice.

“Maybe ten hours ago. I was still waking up…” Another silence as the line dropped out. “...almost thought she was a dream,” Carter replied, a note of wonder in his voice. “Isn’t she there yet?”

Cat ignored his question. “Why didn’t she just call me?”

There was another crackle and Carter asked her to repeat the question.

“I said why didn’t she just phone?” Cat was unsure whether the rising fury in her chest was at the bad connection or Kara’s naive, headstrong, idiotic impulse to help others at the expense of herself.

“The phones weren’t working,” Carter explained. “She flew off in a hurry… said you’d be worrying… spoke to dad too - told him to call you as soon as the… was fixed. He was pretty surprised that Supergirl cared that much about your emotional wellbeing, mom.” Cat could hear the smile in Carter’s voice. It soothed the rage within her but did nothing for the tight ball of worry that was quickly ballooning beyond her control.

“Thanks for letting me know, hon.” Cat knew she had to end the call soon - she didn’t trust her ability to control her voice anymore. “Can you do me a big favour, Carter? Let mom know if Supergirl shows up again, all right? Call me straight away.”

Carter re-assured her that he would. And then: “I love you, mom... Say hi to Kara for me, okay?”

Somehow, Cat managed to end the call without her voice breaking. She sat immobile on the couch, trying to sift the facts from the violent swirl of feelings that muddled her clarity of thought.

Kara had departed from Prague ten hours ago. The flight should have taken three hours and seventeen minutes. Five hours at most, if the wind was against her, or if some urgent disaster sidetracked her briefly.

Knowing how Cat would worry, Kara would have come here directly, if she could.

It had been ten hours.

Kara was missing.

 

* * *

 

Cat ended her call with Alex. She felt slightly less panicked now that a plan was in action, though the feeling of helplessness remained. It didn’t help that Alex hadn’t been all that forthcoming about the Search and Rescue operation that the DEO was mobilising. Cat sensed that Kara’s sister didn’t like her very much. Cat suspected that Alex liked her even less after she told her about Kara’s moody midnight flying the night before. They both suspected that Kara had already been on the verge of wearing out her powers. A flight to Prague might have pushed her to breaking point. Alex blamed her, Cat knew. Hell, she blamed herself. Neither of them spoke about how Cat had come to know about Kara’s alter ego. And Cat _definitely_ didn’t mention what had happened earlier that day.

Had it only been less than a day?

Cat felt exhausted. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she stood up to get a drink. Perhaps a glass of water would help ease the headache that was radiating from her temples, though she suspected the true culprit was the tension that had stiffened her neck and shoulders for the last eight hours. It was almost 6am now; the sun would be rising soon. Cat could think of nothing worse than having to face the dawn of a new day without Kara by her side.

As she sipped her water, her gaze came to rest on Kara’s glasses that lay folded on the kitchen counter. Kara must have left them there when she changed into her Supergirl outfit. Cat remembered that last moment before she left: the girl dressed in blue, red and gold, standing framed by the doorway, half turned away, looking back at Cat with a gaze of such devotion. Cat wished now, with all her heart, that she’d called her back or had gone to Kara, and kissed her properly before she left. She should have held Kara’s face in her hands and commanded her: “Make sure you return to me.” Why the hell hadn’t she done that? Kara was good at obeying orders.

It was the light flutter of the sheer curtains behind her that alerted Cat and gave her the briefest of warnings. And then, suddenly, there was the crunch and thud of a body slamming into the bamboo and wicker couch, breaking it and scattering the cushions. Upon the floor, amidst the wreckage of the furniture, there Kara lay: she was groaning a little, her hair flung wildly so that it covered her face, the red cape crumpled and twisted beneath her.

Cat rushed to her side, falling to her knees. “Kara? Are you hurt?” Her voice was sharp with anxiety.

“Carter’s okay,” was the first thing she said.

“Goddamnit, Kara,” Cat snapped. “I asked if _you_ were hurt.”

“I’m fine,” Kara said weakly, trying to prop herself up with one elbow. “Just… tired.”

Cat brushed back the dishevelled golden locks from Kara’s face. The girl’s normally rosy complexion was pale with exhaustion.“You are NOT fine,” growled Cat. “What do you need? Tell me.”

“Just rest and sunlight,” Kara replied. She abandoned the effort of trying to hold herself up and slumped back onto the ground. “I’ll be fine, really…” she mumbled.

Cat stood. “I’m calling Alex.”

“No,” Kara’s hand reached out and grasped her ankle. “Please, Cat. Will you… will you just stay with me?”

Cat knelt again, and bent down low so her face was closer to Kara. She gently cupped Kara’s cheek. “Of course I’ll stay,” she promised, her words brimming with rare emotion.

“Thank you,” Kara sighed. She seemed to relax a little. Her eyes closed briefly, then fluttered open again to meet Cat’s tender gaze.

“No, thank you,” Cat replied. “For finding Carter. For being the hero I need. And don’t you _dare_ ever keep me waiting like this again. Or you’re fired.” She hoped that Kara knew - from the way Cat’s voice wavered and broke, and the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes - that she wouldn’t ever send her away. And from the way that Kara smiled up at her - that beautiful, unreserved smile that held nothing back - maybe she did.

Cat stretched out on the floor beside Kara. It would be pointless to try and move the exhausted superhero to the bed. But Cat was damned if she was going to leave Kara lying there alone. She gently lifted Kara’s head so that it rested on her arm and wrapped the other arm around her protectively. Cat felt Kara curl an arm around her waist, using the last of her strength to comfort Cat. With the contact of skin against skin, and the warm, reassuring heat of Kara pressed against her, Cat felt her whole body finally begin to relax.

Cat closed her eyes and breathed in Kara’s scent deeply. Her hair smelled like the sky and the ocean. _My guardian angel,_ she thought, and smiled. Cat tangled her fingers in Kara’s hair and held her even tighter, entwining their limbs so that she was locked thoroughly in her lover’s embrace.

That was how the dawn found them, minutes later, as the sun slowly rose and spread its light across their sleeping forms.


End file.
